One good turn deserves another
by A born light
Summary: This case was different very complicated, his body sustained lots of injuries like no other case. But this time he couldn't take it. This time it's his heart, it's bleeding and the pain is unbearable. My Favorite character; McGee
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own NCIS or its characters**

 **My dear readers, hope you enjoy this fiction, i want to apologize in advance, English is my second language, so please, excuse me for any mistakes :)**

 **i hope you enjoy this.**

 **Chapter One:-**

It started as an ordinary day, McGee walked out of the elevator, holding his cup of coffee looking hopeful.

"Good Morning guys" he said cheerfully

"morning McGee" said Ziva kindly

"Morning McBond, how was your hot date yesterday" said DiNozzo

"Don't ask Tony" McGee huffed

"That bad?! I can give you private lessons Probie, teach you how do it right" Tony said with a big grin

Tim smiled and was prepared to take his first coffee sip when…

"Dead Marine. Grab your gear" ordered Gibbs

"Good morning to you too boss" McGee mumbled

"Saying something McGee" Gibbs turned around

"Nothing boss" he threw the coffee in the trash can "Monday again, here we go"

 **NCIS**

At the crime Scene, McGee was feeling very sick while photographing, the murderer was obviously one twisted man.

"Why the unhappy face McGoo" Tony teased

"Don't you see what I see DiNozzo?! That's one sick bastard"

"This is not the first time we see a crime committed by twisted bastards McGee and I'm sure not the last" stated Tony

"Okay wise man, I'm done here, I'll go check the smashed computer and see if i can get anything out of it" McGee walked away

At the HQ McGee was checking the hard desk while Ziva and Tony were working on the cell phone records.

Tony noticed that McGee was frowning and doesn't look comfortable at all, Tony was in the mood for a little tease, so he looked at McGee with a smirk.

"Still wearing the unhappy face McGoo, is it the girlfriend issue or is it still the twisted crime issue"

"Make them two twisted crimes, Tony" McGee snapped

"What?" Tony said in surprise

"That psycho dead Marine has files of kidnapped people for illegal organs trading on his laptop"

"Oh My God" Ziva was very angry "I would have killed him myself if he wasn't already dead. Then May be it's a revenge case, one relative of the kidnapped persons" she continued.

"it's a possibility, yes. It could also be an internal job one dealer to another" McGee said simply

"The problem is that the files are incomplete, the laptop was smashed. That's all I could retrieve but no real evidence.

There's another problem though. One of the kidnapped people in the photos was identified as an FBI Agent who was reported missing a few months ago. So we have to report the case to the FBI as well and obviously there will be joint investigation with the FBI"

"Good Job McGee" was all what Gibbs has to say

 **NCIS**

After briefing Vance with the news, Vance contacted the FBI and called Gibbs to let him know what will be done.

"Listen Gibbs, The FBI will send Agent Williams to join us, they want a piece of the SOB who kidnapped their agent and want to close his case. So I think they will send one of their big dogs to help us"

Leon was not happy about any agency interfering with his investigation

"Why don't they just send Fornell? We don't know this Williams" Gibbs barked

"He's busy with another important case. Look Gibbs, I don't like it either but Fornell himself recommended this agent. I will make sure agent Williams knows that he works under your lead and follows your orders. Besides, that won't take long. The bastard is already dead, they just want a closure for their agent's case"

"Okay Leon " Gibbs said before he leaves.

 **NCIS**

Giving instructions to his people Gibbs started

"Okay people, listen" Gibbs barked "Agent Williams from the FBI will be joining our investigation and our team temporarily; he will work under my lead, so no leads or reports will be given to him unless I say so. Understood?!"

"Her… agent Gibbs" a feminine voice said

"What?" Gibbs turned around to find a tall blond girl in her late twenties, She was beautiful but her beauty was hidden behind her unfriendly attitude, her bun hair style and her serious look.

"I said her, Agent Gibbs, agent Williams is a her not a him, unless you have another opinion" she smiled and before he could respond she said

"And don't worry I was just on the phone with Director Vance and he told me exactly what to expect"

She Offered her hand with confidence "Pleased to meet you. I'm agent Jessica Williams"

Gibbs didn't like her attitude but he shook her hand anyway and said

"Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and the people who work under my lead call me …boss"

"I'm fine with Gibbs" she smirked

"That won't be a problem" he said

"This is my SFA agent Anthony DiNozzo" she shook his hand

"And this is Agent Ziva David" she shook her hand too

"Pleased to meet you agent David"

"And this is…where's McGee?" he asked

"Right here boss, sorry I was with Abby" he smiled

"McGee, this is Agent Jessica Williams, agent Williams this is agent Timothy McGee…"

he didn't get the chance to finish what he wanted to say cause as she turned around to shake his hand they both paled

"you?!" they both said at the same time but she was looking very angry.

"Pleased to meet you, agent Williams. Please let me explain what happened that day."

DiNozzo elbowed him mischievously

"What did you do probie? Is she one of your Exes?"

"Hear what agent McGee?! Of all people you are the one I wished I never see again cause I promised myself that if I ever see you again I will…. I will….." she took a deep breath

"You left the place in hurry without even looking back without a simple apology" she said angrily not giving him the chance to explain.

"That doesn't sound like our probie. Why didn't you apologize McGee? You do that a lot" said Tony playfully

"Zip it DiNozzo. I went to the Cafeteria the next day and the day after looking for you, but I didn't find you, I asked the waiters but no one could help me"

"Thank you, Mr. Nice Guy, that is really reassuring.I feel better now, but my laptop is still toasted you know" she snapped

"Hey Hey, chill out both of you now, you can kiss and make up outside the doors of this agency, get it?! Right now I want the job done". Gibbs said firmly.

"Fair enough Gibbs" she said "Can you please tell me the details of the case"

"You are gonna have to spend some time with our computer specialist to be briefed" Gibbs stated

"Okay where's your computer specialist?" she asked

Gibbs grinned "That's what I was trying to tell you. Meet special agent Timothy McGee, our computer specialist"

Huffing she mumbled "that's gonna be a long day"

Curiosity was eating Tony and Ziva. Tony whispered in Tim's ear "seriously probie, what did you do to piss her off?"

"I will tell you later Tony, right now I have another mission. wish me luck" he said with sarcasm

Tim and Jessica sat at Tim's desk to brief her with the case details

"Before i start can you give me a chance to explain to you what happened?" Tim said politely

"Listen, Pretty boy, I didn't come here to make friends, I just wanna do my job so don't bother cause i don't care what your reasons are" she said coldly

"But I do, and with all due respect I will speak whether you like it or not" he said firmly

"Alright make it quick please" she sighed

"We were in a mission; I was supposed to follow this guy who we assumed was a suspect. I followed him to the cafeteria that day and pretended to be there just for coffee. I didn't expect him to leave so soon. I was holding my cup of coffee and I had to move quickly when he left and you know the rest I stumbled and…..you know spilled the coffee on your computer and your outfits" he blushed, then added

"I blamed myself for what happened, but I couldn't lose him, that's why I left in a hurry, and that's all. I'm really sorry"

She Sighed "you put me in a really tough position. I was writing my reports that day and I lost all the data, my superior was not happy, I had to explain what happened and be treated like an irresponsible employee. That was really humiliating"

"I wish there's something I can do" he said kindly

"Yes there's, you can start briefing me about the case"

"Yeah, right we can do that" he finally said

Checking the dead marine's phone records, Ziva and Tony found nothing suspicious. His phone records were just to his family, his girlfriend and his friends. When they tried to contact his girlfriend they learnt that she was in a business trip and that she'll be back in a few days so they left her a note to call them back.

"Okay then, we need to move, McGee and Williams go to question the neighbours. Tony and Ziva go to corporal Jensen's base and talk to his superior and co-workers, and I will go to see what Duck has for me" Gibbs ordered

"On it boss" they moved quickly

 **NCIS**

"What do you have for me Duck?"

"He was beaten so hard Jethro, almost every bone in his body is broken and then they literally drained his blood out, whoever did this is a cold blooded but a professional murderer, no finger prints, no bullets nothing"

"Thank you Duck"

In Corporal Jensen's base, Tony and Ziva started their mission.

His Superiors and co-workers were in shock to hear the news of his death and they all agreed that he was always a man of his words and he was a man of honor and nobody believed he would do something so terrible like organs trading.

Giving their reports to Gibbs, he said

"Either he's a really good man and somebody is trying to make him look guilty Or he was faking it and made everybody believe him" Gibbs said

"it seems this case will take longer than we thought"

 **Thank you for reading please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter, i thought it would be nice to post another one just to encourage you to leave me some reviews :)**

 **If you like the story i will try my best to post 2 chapters/day**

 **love you**

 **Chapter Two:-**

Tim and Jessica stopped the car across the street from the dead marine's house

"I will start with the house one the right and you can start with the one on the left" Jessica pointed at the closest houses to the dead Marine's house.

"and we'll meet after we finish asking the neighbors. That will take a while"

The investigation took about an hour and there were still a couple of houses, Tim and Jessica met in front of the last two houses "anything useful agent McGee?"

"Nothing, they all agreed that he was rarely around but that he was a gentleman and a very nice man and that he always helped whoever needed help, and they all agreed that they never expected his life to end this way"

"My statements are exactly the same. Okay then let's finish with the last two houses and leave"

McGee was in his way to the last neighbor's house when he noticed a slight movement inside the dead marine's house through the window. He looked Jessica's way but she was already inside the house across the street, so he got closer to the marine's house carefully trying to peek through the window with his hand on his gun, but he didn't see anyone.

He moved towards the back yard and tried to have a good look that's when felt a strong hit on the side of his head he fell to the ground but as a trained agent he got up as quickly as he could, punching the man in the face and sending him to the ground but when he tried to reach for his gun his attacker kicked his leg. McGee fell on his knees another kick to his chest knocked the wind out of him. Reaching for his gun one more time made the attacker took off as fast as he could.

He didn't black out but he was surely very dizzy that he couldn't stand up, and the pain was unbearable. He tried to stand up more than once but was too dizzy to do it, so he decided to wait for a little while before he tries again, that's when he noticed a USB on the ground that must have fell out of the man's bag during the fight. He picked it up and put it in his pocket.

Jessica was sitting inside the car checking her watch, "what took him so long?"

then she smirked "May be the neighbor is a hot chick" she waited for another ten minutes then got uncomfortable and picked up her phone to call him When she saw a stumbling figure across the street.

"Oh My God" she dropped her phone and jumped out of the car, she ran towards him and quickly gave him support and lead him towards the car "What happened to you? God your head is bleeding, are you okay?" she quickly dialed 911 and asked them to send an ambulance and gave them the address.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" he grunted

"You are not fine. What happened? did someone attack you? Do I need to call for back up?" she started looking around with her hand on her gun.

"No, no I'm sure they are gone, I was back there for a while"

The ambulance was at the site in no time and the paramedics took care of his head wound, and advised him to go the hospital but he refused firmly.

"I'm fine guys. I didn't black out I don't need hospital"

"It's better to be safe than sorry, agent McGee" the paramedic tried to convince him.

"If something goes wrong it won't be your fault, but thanks anyway. I'm going back to work" he stood up carefully and walked slowly towards the car.

"Do you mind driving us back?" he asked politely

"Not at all"

 **NCIS**

Back at the HQ McGee was working on his computer trying to check the files on the USB, feeling a little bit better after taking painkillers. He kept touching his chest where he was kicked.

Tony gave him a worried look "Tim, are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine Tony don't worry" Tim gave him a grateful smile

Gibbs entered the bullpen with a very worried Abby "McGee, were you able to extract anything from the USB?"

McGee shook his head and sighed "no boss, the files are protected. I will need sometime"

"You look like hell Tim. go see Ducky now" Gibbs ordered him

"Boss, I'm fine, it's just a headache" McGee objected but when he saw the look on Gibbs' face he continued "on it boss" he said and walked away.

"He's so stubborn. God that's unbearable. How do work with him every day?" said Jessica

"McGee is a sweet man once you know him" Ziva said kindly

Abby glared at Jessica "nobody talks that way about my Timmy and walks"

"I didn't mean to offend him. He's risking his life. The paramedics tried to convince to go to the hospital and he wouldn't go. Besides I didn't know he is your boyfriend"

"He's not my boyfriend, but he is MY best friend and one of the best men you will ever meet"

"I'm not so sure about that. he looks like any other guy, nothing special about him" Jessica smirked

Abby gave her a venomous look then turned around when she heard Tim's voice.

"Boss, as I told you, it's nothing. Ducky prescribed painkillers and recommended rest today"

"Take it easy then Tim. Go home and have some rest" Abby said protectively giving him a hug.

"Tony, Ziva we have to go" Gibbs barked

"What about me, Gibbs?" Jessica stood up

"Please finish your reports and help McGee with his when you are done"

 **NCIS**

An hour later, after finishing her reports she looked at McGee for the tenth time during this hour, he was trying his best to work but he was obviously in pain. She felt sorry for him though she knows for sure he's not her favorite person on Earth.

Tim hoped closing his eyes for five minutes will help calm his headache.

He smelled fresh coffee; he opened his eyes to find Jessica standing by his desk holding a steamy cup of coffee.

"Hope that makes you feel better" she handed him the cup with a smile

He accepted the cup gratefully with what he hoped is a smile. "Thank you"

Thirty minutes later Tim was still working on USB files when he felt it's time to take a little break so he rested his head on his desk trying to calm the throbbing pain.

He then felt a pat on his shoulder

"You need to go home get some rest, you can finish this tomorrow you know."

"I feel that I need to finish this now, some psychopath is on the loose and I wanna help" he huffed

"You won't be able to help unless you feel better. Now do you need a ride?"

Picking up his jacket and his bag he said "I don't want to bother you, I live in Silver Spring"

"It will be no trouble at all, I think a good sleep will help you get better. Besides I live in silver spring too" she smiled.

 **NCIS**

The ride to Silver Spring was quite. She helped him all the way up to his apartment

She helped him get into bed, he groaned when her hand accidentally touched his chest.

"What's wrong?" she said worriedly

"I was kicked in the chest too"

"May I see that?" she asked politely

When He nodded she started unbuttoning his shirt carefully and when she saw his bruised torso she said

"Oh God, are you sure you don't need to see a doctor? That's a nasty bruise. It could be a broken rib or something"

"I don't have trouble breathing"

"Are all men so arrogant? Do you always feel you need to play, tough boy?" she smirked

"No, I just don't like to make others worried" he said kindly

She huffed. His kind words touched her heart, so she chose to change the subject and started

checking his head wound, "we will need some ice"

She went to the kitchen and put some ice in two plastic bags and returned to the bedroom.

She put one on his head and the other on his bruised ribs.

"Thank you" he whispered

"You need someone to take care of you today"

"I live alone, but don't worry I'll manage" he whispered and closed his eyes

She wasn't sure what to do leave him alone or stay till she makes sure he is better, so just she sat next to his bed watching him.

She started checking his bed room with her eyes, it was nice and tidy as she was doing that she heard him breathing regularly. "Did he fall asleep?!" she thought

"Agent McGee?!" she whispered

She looked at the sleeping man, "how could he fall asleep with those ice bags on his chest and head? He must be very tired" she thought.

She started checking him out, he looks very peaceful, he is a handsome man, that surprised her, she's never really taken a good look at him. He looks nice with those ruffled hairs; she reached for his hair and brushed them away from his sweaty head. She shook her head hard, why is she thinking about him that way?!

Fifteen minutes later she removed the ice packs and sat next to his bed. He's faithful to his job. She concluded. The sweat covering his face shows he was in great pain and yet he chose to work not to rest. He must be a good man.

God why is she still there? She should have left once she gave him the ride. She doesn't even like him, he ruined her laptop and she took all the blame from her boss, he was the reason for her embarrassment in front of everybody in the cafeteria. She's angry with him and that won't change.

If she doesn't like him then why watching him so fragile and weak makes her feel she wants to take care of him.

Her heart gave her the answer "because he is a co-worker and he's hurt and there's nobody around to help him should he needs anything" and she was really satisfied with her heart's reasons.

She was dragged from her thoughts when she heard the unlocking of the apartment door

"What? He told me he lives alone, who's this?"

She held her gun up when a beautiful girl stepped into the room "Tim, are you in here?!"

"Who are you?" they said at the same time

The girl flinched "Oh My God What is wrong with Tim?"

"Relax Miss" she holstered her gun "My name's agent Jessica Williams, I'm agent McGee's co-worker" she showed the other girl her badge "please let's talk out side he needs to rest"

"Why? What happened? Is he okay?" the girl said frantically.

"He'll be fine miss don't worry"

The girl checked the sleeping man for a second, kissed his cheek and went out.

"What happened to him?" she asked for the third time with tears in her eyes.

"He's just asleep. I'm really sorry miss I didn't mean to startle you. It's agent McGee's fault though, he told me he lives alone. He said nothing about a girlfriend"

The other girl gave a loud laugh "God no, my name is Sarah McGee. I'm Tim's sister" she offered her hand

Jessica didn't know why she felt so relieved to know that this is not Tim's girl. For God's sake she doesn't even like him, why would she care if he has a girl friend or not.

"Pleased to meet you Sarah" Jessica shook the offered hand.

Jessica told Sarah what happened, and Sarah was so angry

"Tim doesn't deserve that, I'm glad I dropped by. I will take care of him"

"You and agent McGee seem very close"

"Yes indeed we are. Tim is a wonderful brother he's always here for me" she sighed

"You are Tim's new partner or a little more than that?" Sarah said mischievously

"No, no I'm not his girlfriend or anything. I'm working temporarily with the NCIS agency. I work with the FBI. Agent McGee and I are not even close we don't even get along, most of the time"

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable agent Williams. I didn't mean to be rude. I love my brother so much and I want him to be happy with a nice girl who deserves him. I'm sorry you don't get along but Tim is a really nice man once you really know him. Thanks again for helping him and taking care of him"

"Please call me Jessica and you are very welcome. Call me if you need anything here's my phone number." She said that and handed Sarah her business card

"Okay Sarah, it was nice to meet you. I have to go now. Take care"

 **NCIS**

The next day, nobody really expected to see Tim in the office, they knew he needed to rest. So when he showed up they were surprised.

"What are you doing here Tim. You were supposed to be in bed today." Gibbs said

"I feel better boss really. I mean I'm still in pain but nothing the pain killers won't solve. I need to work on this USB. It must be important to whoever did this. He took the risk to retrieve it from the corporal's house"

Gibbs nodded in agreement "but you take it easy Tim"

Gibbs left to meet the director,

Tim glanced at Tony "how was your big date yesterday Tony?"

"It was as great as usual McNosey" Tony never took his eyes off his computer

Tim stood next to Ziva's desk "Do you smell something hinky in here Zee?"

"Actually I do McGee, the great DiNozzo isn't bragging about his date yesterday. I would say she never made it to the restaurant, yes Tony?"

"Ha Ha Ha, so funny guys now get back to work"

Tim and Ziva shook hands and laughed. Jessica was secretly watching them and laughing inside. She loved their relationship as co-workers

Lunch time, when Ziva and Tony left to bring lunch from the cafeteria, Tim approached Jessica's desk and said "I Didn't get the chance to thank you for what you did yesterday." He said politely

"There's nothing to mention agent McGee, I'm glad I could help"

"I'm going to join Tony and Ziva at the cafeteria. Wann join us?" he was so polite and nice. She really didn't want to fail him but her mouth was too quick

"I'm not here to make friendships agent McGee. I'm here to work" she said coldly

Though he was surprised by her tone he responded as nicely as usual "I'm sorry I wasn't trying to force you into doing anything, I was just trying to be nice" and he left

She blamed herself for her blunt reply, but then she convinced herself that this is for the best.

 **Thank you for reading please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much My dear friends for your kind reviews, hope this chapter meets with your approval too.**

 **Chapter Three:-**

A few hours later, while all of them were working on their desks a loud "YES" drew their attention to McGee's desk.

"What is it McGee? Got something for me?" Gibbs said hopefully

"Sure I do, Boss" McGee said proudly

"Never doubt the Elf Lord, boss" Tony grinned

"Good Job, McGee" Said Ziva joining the team next to McGee's desk

"These files boss, includes the names of kidnapped victims whose organs were stolen Plus his/her medical file , and God help me, it includes children too. Some bodies were found and some were never found according to police reports"

"That's heartless and disgusting" said Jessica with loathing look on her face

"Any lead to who did this McGee?" Gibbs asked

"Well, boss apparently they are very careful, and using symbols instead of names, however I recognized this signature from a previous case" and he showed the signature on the plasma screen. "I sent it to Abby to check it on her system and get back to us"

"Good Job McGee" Gibbs pated his shoulder

"Thanks boss" McGee actually blushed

"You don't need to wait for the results Gibbs, they will be delivered to you right away" Abby Announced

"That was quick Abs" Tony smiled

"That's because the computer recognized the signature immediately Tony. Meet Simon Alberto, Gibbs. Remember him guys?" she smiled

"Of course I do now. That was his signature" Ziva answered recognition showing on her face

"Who is he?" asked Jessica

"We arrested him a couple of years ago as he was involved in one of our cases, but back then he was just working prostitution and drugs. The organs thing is just new" Gibbs smirked

"McGee, show us his file on the plasma screen" ordered Gibbs

"On it Boss"

"Okay Jessica, meet Senior Simon Alberto the handsome dude. He has a reputation as a womanizer, Job hazards" Tony smiled.

"So boss there are no real evidence to make the arrest. What's our next step?"

"A quick undercover operation DiNozzo to just get him to admit his new activities and then arrest him and make him confess" said Gibbs

"You are making that look so easy, Gibbs" Jessica grinned

"Because it's, Williams. For a man known as a womanizer, the undercover agent must be a beautiful Female"

They all looked Jessica's direction

"What does this look mean?" she demanded

" no no no no, you are all mistaken. I'm definitely not doing this, I'm not your girl, you can ask Ziva, I'm a forth coming person I will punch him in the face once I see him and ruin the operation, for God's sake Gibbs, I can't act like some spoiled girl" and when she didn't get an answer she huffed desperately.

"Okay, what do you want me to do Gibbs?"

"We can't let Ziva do it cause he already knows her. We questioned him before. His weakness is beautiful women, so just put on a dress and act like.. you know… girls!"

"And we will need Ducky's help boss, if you approve of my plan" McGee said

"Bring it on, McGee, I'm all ears" Gibbs said

 **NCIS**

The next day, and after preparing for the operation the day before, and at the appointed time

Tim and Tony stepped out of the elevator after their lunch break, walking towards the HQ and right in front of their eyes, they saw the back of a beautiful Blond in a wonderful tight short red dress, with black high heels and a wonderful loose hair that's been shiny and amazing. Tony couldn't help the whistle of an impressed man

"Wow what are beauty queens doing in our Headquarters" he said

"Oh God, DiNozzo" she turned around " that's exactly why I keep my bun, cause I just come here to work not to flirt" Jessica snapped

"Sorry, I'm so sorry. Just didn't realize it was you, never expected that this …..is you"

She looked away for a minute then said

"No, I'm the one who is sorry agent DiNozzo. I didn't mean to snap at you like this. I guess I'm a little nervous so what do you think guys. is that good enough?" she asked

"Not bad. I guess that will do" said Tony and turned around and mouthed "wow" to McGee and Ziva, who tried so hard to suppress their laughs.

"I'm a little nervous not sure I can do this" She said

"You are gonna do a great job, agent Williams" said McGee

"Just be yourself, try to relax, we've your back. We'll be right outside the club listening to every word so don't worry, you'll be fine" Gibbs reassured her

In front of the club, she got out of her car, so confident, handed over the car keys to the valet Parking boy

Walking into the club, as a careless girl, and after having a drink she asked the bartender to meet with Simon, and of course being a woman gained her an access a quick one.

Simon was definitely a good looking tall man with strong muscles and a wonderful body.

He stood up when she entered the room, "Good evening Miss" he raised her hand and printed a soft kiss on her fingers and softly said

"To whom do I owe the pleasure of having you here" he said nicely

She was feeling nervous, but she put herself together and gave him aloud seductive laugh

"My friends told me that you are nice, but definitely they meant charming" she said slowly while leaning closer and looking into the eyes

"And your friends are...?" he said warmly while getting closer too, starting to touch her neck with his fingers

"I prefer to keep my sources to myself" she said firmly, "but they definitely recommended you"

"Jessica Williams" she offered her hand. He shook her hand and kept it in his.

"So what do you need, sweetheart?" he said softly

"A Liver "she said with a seductive look

"You get that from the hospital sweetheart. I'm not a doctor" he grinned

"I know all about Organs business and please don't take me lightly. I have a loaded customer" she said with confidence

"Who's your customer honey? Just out of curiosity "

"My customer is a famous rich English Man I'm sure you heard of him, Mr. David Grant"

"THE David Grant" he asked to make sure

"The one and only" she said "The Owner of the global Fashion house. See, the problem is the man is very sick and though he's loaded, he needs to be on the waiting list and he can't wait and doesn't want to die, and since he can afford it, he's asking nicely and he's willing to PAY generously. Please just humor me and call him"

Before he answers, one of he's men walked in and froze when he saw Jessica and yelled

"What is she doing here boss? I know her she's a Fed boss"

The statement exploded like a bomb in the room and in the surveillance van.

Like Hammers in her chest her heart was beating, but when she saw the accusing eyes looking at her, she quickly put herself together and with confidence she said

"He is right, Simon, except he meant (WAS) a Fed not (IS) a Fed" she gave a nonchalant shrug and continued " I had a dishonorable discharge for stupid causes like accepting a bribe and stuff, and now thanks to them I'm much richer cause I have a better job"

In the Van Tim gave a questioning look to Gibbs "Boss, do you give me the permission to hack into the FBI Files?" he asked while his fingers already started flying on the keyboard without waiting for Gibbs' answer as they were running out of time.

And Gibbs quickly answered "permission granted McGee"

As quickly as he could, he hacked into the FBI System and opened Jessica's file and changed it to match the statement she gave to Simon.

While in there she was saying "you can check my file anytime you want if you have a good hacker, and check for yourself if or not I'm telling the truth" in her heart she was praying that her fellows out there are trying to fix her problem.

Giving her a suspicious looks, Simon said

"You are very lucky that you are a beautiful woman, otherwise I would have treated you another way. Now why wait? Why don't we find out now? I already have a professional hacker"

Her heart sank in her chest, she's doomed, she didn't expect him to ask to check her file so soon there's no way her co-workers can be quick enough, but She pretended to be calm and gave another nonchalant shrug.

He gave the order to his men and while waiting for the verdict, and as if there's nothing to worry about, she handed him a business card

"This is Mr. Grant's business card. Give him a call so we can close the deal if we have an agreement"

He took the card without saying a word and gave her a glass of wine.

Before she takes the first sip, his Geek walked into the room and gave him a nod. Simon turned around with a smiling face to face her.

With her heart in her throat she took her first sip of the wine and said sarcastically "So what's the verdict?"

"You have a good sense of Humor Miss Williams. Happily the verdict is innocent In our eyes, but guilty in the government's eyes" he gave a loud laugh and she shared the laughter, yet hers was a laugh of relief.

"Wanna call Mr. Grant now and give him the good news?" she said hopefully

"Yes why not?" he picked up his cell phone and dialed the written number. It was really one of the famous man's business cards but the NCIS agents were on it.

Once the man dialed the number, Tim's gifted hands were flying on the keyboard transferring the call to the van.

Ducky picked up the phone and answered and confirmed all what Jessica said and they had a deal. After that everything went as smooth as planned, and the bust was inevitable.

 **NCIS**

In the Van Jessica offered her hand to Tim "Agent McGee, you earned my respect. You are a talented man and a professional specialist. You saved the day. Great work"

McGee blushed and shook her hand and said "I was just doing my job"

She smiled at Ducky and said "You were great Ducky. You did a great Job" she hugged the older man

With a joyful laugh he said "You weren't bad yourself my dear"

Back at the NCIS building, and in the investigation room, Gibbs sat in front of Simon

"It's good to see you again agent Gibbs. So it's your investigation, ha? I have to admit you have a good taste in choosing the women working with you" he smirked

"Good to see you too Simon. So what do you have for me?"

"To tell you the truth agent Gibbs, I'm new at this and I'm just a supplier. I just bring the customers. I have nothing to do with kidnapping or killing and I hope you believe me when I tell you they are very careful and I don't know who the heads are. From my experience with you, I know you'll get what you want eventually, so I'll be forth coming. We were preparing for something but they never tell me the date but just an hour before we meet. So just let me keep my cell phone and once they contact me I will inform you and once you make your arrest you can get the information you need from them"

"Okay Simon. I will try to trust you, and if you helped us we'll help you too. I know you know better than playing games with me, don't you?"

"Sure I do agent Gibbs"

Back at the HQ, Gibbs was proud of his team

"You did a great job today. Go home and have some rest"

Patting McGee on his head "I'm proud of you kiddo. You really made me proud today. You did great too Williams" he smiled as he was walking away

"Gibbs" Jessica called him, so he turned around "I will be a little late tomorrow, I have a meeting with Fornell and our co-workers, cause I have to give them my reports."

"Okay Williams"

"And me too boss" Tim announced sheepishly "I need to take care of something personal. concerning Sarah"

"Okay McGee" Gibbs nodded

 **NCIS**

The next morning, only Tony, Ziva and Gibbs were in the office and at 9:00 am Jessica joined them, that's when Simon asked to meet Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs, they contacted me, and they gave me a date an hour from now at an old warehouse" and he gave him the address

"Do you know what will I do to you if that was an ambush?" Gibbs growled

"I know agent Gibbs"

"Okay then"

In their way to the warehouse, Jessica called her superiors and told them what Simon told them and asked for back up.

"Call McGee and give him the address and ask him to meet us ASAP" Gibbs said firmly to his SFA

"But Gibbs, you know he's taking care of a personal issue." Tony objected

"We need him DiNozzo , call him now" Gibbs barked

Tony made the call and Tim promised to meet them as soon as possible.

Ten minutes later they were all ready to break in and they met with 4 other FBI agents who were waiting to back them up. Before Gibbs gives them his orders McGee joined them.

"Did you put on your vest McGee" Jessica narrowed her eyes

"I was kindda in a hurry. I didn't have the time to go back to the HQ before I join you. I will be careful" he promised

Gibbs gave his orders to the FBI agents to guard the back door of the warehouse and when they broke in the warehouse was clearly empty, just lots of stashed huge empty boxes and a huge table with a big computer clearly to run the business.

"They must have left in a hurry, boss, how come? Simon assured us they will meet here. do you think someone tipped them off? Or that Simon just played us" Tony was very annoyed

"The computers are all on but the warehouse is empty" that means someone tipped them, but the question is who?" Gibbs growled

"McGee, Check this computer and see if you can get anything, DiNozzo you and David, check the upstairs, Williams you are with me to check around here" Gibbs ordered. He called the FBI agents and informed them that the place is empty and told them to stand by.

It was a glimpse of an eye, Jessica was turning around to follow Gibbs when she saw that Gun barrel sticking from behind one of the boxes and aimed at McGee's back"

Everything happened so quickly, "GUN" she shouted and as fast as she can, she threw herself in front of McGee who was turning around and reaching for his gun.

They all heard the Bang, bang before three bodies hit the ground.

 **Thank you for reading please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello one more time my friends, hope you like this new chapter. should i keep writing?! :))**

 **Chapter Four:-**

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Tony asked with a terrified look on his face. The FBI agents broke in.

When Tim and Jessica moved, everybody relaxed.

Everybody surrounded them with confused looks on their faces, Tony and Ziva quickly checked the pulse of the other guy and pronounced him dead

"You did great, Williams" said Gibbs

"What happened exactly?" asked a confused Ziva

"I just saw the gun and…. " Gritted her teeth in pain.

"And took a bullet for me, thank you Jessica, you saved my life" Tim said gratefully

"Please don't make it a big deal; I knew you didn't put on your Vest, and I thought taking a bullet won't hurt me" she smiled and added with a laugh "But sure it hurts like hell.

Besides you were the one who took him down not me" she said and added

"You are making a good team" Tony said relieved that everybody is okay

"Are you okay here Jessica" Said Gibbs gently

"Just fine, Gibbs thanks"

Tim stretched out his hand to help her stand up, she gritted her teeth one more time and touched her ribs

"Thank you one more time for saving my life"

"Don't worry Tim I'm sure you'll pay me back one day and save my life. One good turn deserves another, right?" She said

Going back empty handed, Gibbs went straight to Simon's cell and slammed him against the wall

"There was nothing there, Albero and one of my agents was so close of losing his life" Gibbs barked

"I swear to you Gibbs, it's not my fault. You must look around you, you trust your people?"

Gibbs left the cell but the question kept ringing in his ears, of course he trusts his people.

Having a meeting with Vance and Fornell, the rest of the team gave their statements, they reached a dead end.

 **NCIS**

The next day at the office and while working in silence, Jessica's phone rang

"Hello, who is it? Yes sure. Thank you"

Looking at Gibbs to give him the news "Gibbs, Susan Sanders, Corporal Mark Jensen's Girl is back. She was out of the country and now she's back. We need to take her statement"

"Okay, you go with McGee" Gibbs ordered

Looking at Tim's empty desk "Okay but where's he?"

"Gym" answered Tony without taking his eyes off his computer

"Okay thank you"

Heading to the Gym they told her that he finished his workout, and that he's at the lockers.

"Tim, are you in here?" she called

"Yes, I'm here" following the voice she finally found him changing his outfits

"OH MY GOD! He's shirtless!" she thought

"Say something quickly, don't stare, just say anything" she was talking to herself

"You are hot" she said out loud.

"Excuse me!" he said

"You idiot couldn't you come out with something better than that" her mind nagged

" TODAY IS Hot. that's what I said…. Gibbs wants us to go and take the girlfriend's statement" she gulped loudly

"She's back? Okay good, just give me a few minutes, thanks Jessica"

"No problem, I will wait for you in the car" she turned her back to leave and before she does he called her

"Hey Jess" she turned around to face him one more time but this time she was too quick so she stumbled and was about to fall down when Tim quickly took a step forward and caught her in his arms.

She was too close to him; she felt her heart trembling in her chest like a bird in a cold night. That is awkward.

"That's a wonderful smell, body mist mixed with shower Gel" her heart was melting

"Stand up quickly before you make a fool of yourself" the mind ordered and she obeyed.

She pulled back quickly and fixed her hair with her hands to hide her misery

"Are you okay Jess?" he asked softly

"Never better thank you" she tried to look confident "you were saying?"

"I just wanted to ask you how is your bruised rib?"

"My God why does he have to be so sweet and kind?" her heart said

She smiled "I'm fine Tim, thanks for asking."

Nobody ever cared as he does, in their line of duty all kinds of injuries were expected, it was a part of the job a part of their lives so nobody cared to ask when another one is injured. Why is he so different? Why does he care about everybody?

She left quickly before he says anything, she was furious at herself though

"I don't need him to feel good about myself, I like myself just the way I'm" her mind said

The heart quickly answered "But why being close to him makes me feel so helpless, He's too cute you can't deny that"

"You are weak, you want to get hurt one more time" the mind shot back

"No I don't, he's not like Fred, he's different, and being close to him makes me so happy" the heart answered innocently

"Shut up both of you "she finally said to her heart and her mind "I hope this damn case ends soon so I can get away from him and be safe again"

 **NCIS**

In the car silence was dominant, Tim was lost in his thoughts, he kept glancing at Jessica every once in a while. She couldn't read his mind but she never interrupted his thoughts cause she was thinking too.

He was remembering a conversation he had with his co-workers a few days ago about Jessica.

 **Flashback**

"I like her" Said Tim

"What?! Are you serious?" Tony was surprised

"I'm serious Tony. She's smart, beautiful and strong, what's not to like?" Tim said simply

"Shut up probie, she'll eat you alive, if she ever hears you saying these awful things about her" said Tony

They both made Ziva laugh so hard.

 **End of flashback**

He really started developing a feeling for her, it was a mix of admiration and physical attraction, but he didn't really know if she has feelings for him.

This morning in the gym. He had a little feeling that she likes him too but he wasn't sure.

Jessica was blaming herself for losing control in front of him, she's not weak, never was never will be. Being close to him started to make her a little nervous, cause when she sees him she can't stop thinking how bad she wants to touch him and feel the warmth of his body and feel safe in his arms.

Reaching their destination, they both had to stop the train of thoughts and focus on their mission which is to question the girlfriend.

They knocked and knocked but nobody opened the door. Then the neighbor's door was opened it was a very beautiful young woman.

"Good morning, Ms. Sanders?! My name is agent McGee this is my partner agent Williams, we are Federal agents" started McGee with his attractive smile and added

"We need to ask you a few questions about your boyfriend Corporal Mark"

She smiled back at him and opened the door wide

"I'm Susan's Neighbor, my name is Sophie Hudson. Susan had to leave in a hurry, come on in please"

"Do you know when is she coming back?" Jessica asked politely

"No, but you are welcome to wait for her in here" she smiled

They walked in while she sat in front of her laptop

"Are you and Miss Sanders close friends?"

"I can't say that, no we are not that close but we visit each other from time to time. I'm so sorry about what happened to Mark, he was such a nice guy, but I saw this coming."

"What do you mean you saw it coming Miss Hudson?" asked Tim giving her his full attention

"I'm not sure, but the last couple of weeks Susan's demeanor started to change as if she afraid of something and when I asked her, she said that Mark is playing a dangerous game with dangerous people and she was afraid he might get hurt"

She seemed a little nervous while pressing her computer buttons

"This stupid computer just froze and I need to finish my work and that's making me a little nervous. I'm sorry"

"Can I take a look?" said Tim

"I doubt you can do anything, with all due respect, I've been struggling with it since this morning"

"Agent McGee is a computer forensic specialist, he has a master degree from MIT" said Jessica politely

McGee pressed a few buttons and smiled "Here you go, as good as new"

"Wow, thank you agent McGee that was brilliant" she said with a wide smile

"Now what can I get you? It's a hot day isn't? want some juice.. some beer?"

"Nothing, thanks Miss Hudson" said Tim politely

"Please call me Sophie" She smiled

"Back to the investigation Miss Hudson, Miss Sanders never explained to you what was wrong?"

Said Jessica nervously noticing the seductive looks Sophie is throwing Tim's way

"No, she needed to go in a business trip out of the country and I never saw her since then but today. She seemed devastated about Mark's death but she didn't stay long and left in a hurry" She answered briefly while giving all her attention to Tim.

"So, agent McGee, Tim, if you don't mind me calling you Tim, can I have your business card just in case I need to call you, concerning the case of course" she said and he gave her his card.

"I think we have to leave" said Jessica, "If she comes back please ask her to contact us again"

"Thank you for your co-operation Sophie" said Tim with a smile

In their way back to the Navy yard, Jessica was very angry, she didn't know why exactly but she was.

 **NCIS**

"She's beautiful don't you think?" said Jessica while driving the car

"Who?" said McGee

"Sophie, who do you think?" she snapped

"Yes, she's nice, why do you ask?"

Surprised by the unexpected question Jessica answered sheepishly

"Nothing, just trying to make a conversation"

"Then why are you so nervous?" said McGee

"I'm not nervous" she snapped again, then gave a fake laugh and said "I mean, I'm just trying to kill the time. You know Tim, I think she likes you"

"No kidding" he grinned

"Totally, and….and I had the feeling that you liked her too, right?"

"Does that bother you?"

"Of course it doesn't!" she tried to look cool "why would that bother me?"

"I don't know, just asking, in case you are jealous or something" he added mischievously

"JEALOUS?! Who?! me?! Jealous of what are you out of your mind. I just thought it was unprofessional, you know? We went to take the witness's statement and ended up flirting with her neighbor"

"First of all I'm always professional; I said nothing out of line. Second of all why would you care even if I did" he said calmly

"I DON'T, I don't care. I'm so sorry I tried to make a conversation with you." she said angrily

"Fine" he ended the discussion by resting his head on the car window and closing his eyes

Parking the car in the parking lot of the Navy yard, she was still angry.

"I will tell Gibbs that the Witness's neighbor was very co-operative, may be then he could hire her to work with us as an informant and you get the chance to see her every day Or any way she has your personal cell phone number I'm sure she will contact you soon."

Getting out of the car he said "What's wrong with you today? I thought we are over what happened in the cafeteria that day. Are you still mad at me or what?"

"You are damn right I'm mad at you, I can't stand being in the same room with you" She yelled at him without knowing why

"You know what? You are not the easiest person to talk to" Tim was angry too

"Please don't get me started, you are unbearable yourself" she shot back

Calming down Tim looked into her eyes and said with a soft voice "Why do you do that? Why are you pushing people away? You are not like that, I can see that in your eyes"

All she really wanted to do is to melt in his arms and say that he's right and she just needs to feel safe and she needs him to help her do that but instead she just smirked and said

"You read too many romantic stories don't you?"

"Ouch that was so cruel" her heart immediately blamed her

He stared at her for a minute before taking a step closer and grabbing her wrist

She felt her heart hammering in her chest but she really tried her best to look as careless as she could

"What?! Are you going to hit me or something?" she smirked trying her best to hide her shaking voice

"You are a dangerous person Jessica Williams" he whispered while getting closer to her "especially when you are angry"

He suddenly pulled her closer to his chest and crushed her lips with his.

She felt weakness in her knees; with her fists on his chest, she tried to push him gently but didn't get the job done when he tightened his arms around her waist. God she was kissing him back!

She felt herself like a drunken woman she really wanted to do that, her knees getting weaker when she felt the heat of his body, but she was afraid, she doesn't want to feel weak; she doesn't want him to make fun of her later and brag in front of his co-workers.

She pulled away from him "What do you think you are doing?"

She tried to look as angry as she can and when he just smiled playfully and said nothing she was so mad

"That was totally…totally….." she tried to find the right word so her heart offered some help "perfect, wonderful, amazing"

She quickly chose another word "Totally inappropriate and unprofessional" and she literally ran away.

He grinned with amusement, "that was totally worthy" he said with a joyous laugh because he was right, she has feelings for him.

 **NCIS**

Heading for the HQ, he felt there's a big smile drawn on his face, but he quickly wore a serious face just before he enters the bullpen.

She was sitting at her desk, and when she saw him she frowned and gave him an angry look

"What's that on your lips, probie? Is that lipstick?" asked Tony

She quickly touched her lips a guilty look on her face.

Tim quickly answered "relax Tony it's just lip Palm"

"Just choose another type, Probie. It makes you look like you were having a hot date" Tony smirked

"I Wish I was" was Tim's answer

Tim and Jessica gave their reports to Gibbs and briefed him with what happened and then went home.

Getting ready to go to bed, her phone rang, checking out the Message, she found Tim's name

With a big smiley face in the text he wrote "I'm sorry but you just look so adorable when you are angry"

With big smile on her face and a big one in her heart, she fell asleep

 **Thank you for reading please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Earthdragon, thank you for your review. Jessica will reveal later that she suffered a traumatic experience in her life that made her pushing people away. she was angry of course about the laptop at first but then she was confused cause she felt she's falling in love with Tim.**

 **thank you**

 **Chapter Five:-**

She woke up in the morning, having a joyous feeling in her heart. She felt she wants to look beautiful, to put on something nice for work. She wants to make a different hair style instead of her trade mark bun.

When she looked in the mirror a different person looked back.

Satisfied about the way she looked she left the house.

When she stepped in the elevator in her way up to the HQ she had second thoughts

"What would they say when they see her? Would they notice? Would Tim notice? They will definitely make comments about how different she looks, and start guessing the reasons for the change. What would Tim say?"

Her thoughts were interrupted with the usual ding as the elevator reached its destination.

She stepped out, took a deep breath and hoped nobody is here yet.

Entering the bullpen she found three pairs of eyes staring at her.

Tony was the first one to greet her "morning Jessica you look…..mmmm …..different"

Blushing she said "what do you mean? She cleared her throat

Ziva laughed and said "don't worry about him Jessica, Tony is just being …Tony. You look as beautiful as usual"

"Thank you Ziva" she really wanted to hear what Tim has to say but couldn't look him in the eye, so she said quickly

"I brought you coffee"

They took the coffee gratefully; still Tim never said anything.

A few minutes later Tim stood up and walked towards her desk with a file in his hand

"You need to sign yesterday's report, I'm done with it" he gave her the file and went back to his desk

She opened the file to find a piece of paper on which was written "you look stunning today" taking the paper out of the file she blushed.

She signed the report, and gave it back to him.

He opened the file to find and found a piece of paper

"Thank you"

 **NCIS**

The day passed so slowly and about 4:30 pm, Jessica told Gibbs that she needs to go to meet with Fornell and the rest of their colleagues and she left.

Around 5:00 pm Tim's phone rang

"Hello McGee, who is it?"

"Agent McGee, it's me Sophie, Susan Sander's neighbor" she said in a low voice

Huffing, he said "how can I help you miss Hudson?" he tried to speak formally

"Agent McGee, I want you to come to my place please, there's something I need to tell you"

"What is it Miss Hudson, can't this wait till tomorrow it's getting late?"

"No, please agent McGee it's important, I need to show you something"

He could feel the concern in her voice, so he agreed and hang up.

"Boss, the girlfriend's neighbor called me and told me there something that she needs to show me. I think it's important"

Gibbs smiled "the day is almost done anyway McGee, you are free to go"

Fifteen minutes later, Jessica came back to the NCIS building to collect her stuff before they leave, when she noticed that Tim is not there.

"Where's Tim?" she asked

"He left 15 minutes ago, witness's neighbor called him and he went to meet her" Tony said

"What? He went to meet Sophie?" she said

"Yes, he did. Tell me Jess, is she beautiful?

"I haven't noticed" she gulped loudly

"hahahaha I'm sure she is, My God Ziva, our probie is growing up and chasing beautiful girls"

Jessica picked up her cell phone and went to a private place and called Tim

"Hello Tim, where are you?"

"I'm in my way to….Sophie Hudson's. she said there's something important she wants to share with me. If you are done with your meeting, meet me there"

"No, I have to go,do something for Fonell. See you tomorrow"

She hung up, before he says anything, feeling very disappointed. She's definitely falling in love.

 **NCIS**

He knocked at the door, and he felt something is wrong when Sophie didn't open immediately; she peeked first through the peephole before she opened the door

"Agent McGee, I'm glad you are here. It's good to see a familiar face"

"What is it Miss Hudson?"

"A couple of hours ago, Susan contacted me from a pay phone in the Airport, she was terrified, she said somebody threatened her life so she needs to stay away for a while.

She told me that she hid some evidence concerning the case in her apartment and told me where she always hides her spare key and where did they hide the evidence, and she asked me to contact you people and give you the evidence, I couldn't do that alone. Please Agent McGee take the evidence bag and don't mention my name I don't want to be involved in this investigation." She gave him the key and closed her door and locked it.

He opened the door with his hand on his gun, and got in, he turned on the lights and went straight to the place where he was told the evidence bag was hidden.

Across the street in another building a phone call was made "Boss, it's me, I was watching Sander's apartment and some guy is in there picking up something" he listened carefully to his boss' instructions and added

"Will do boss" and he hang up the phone as he was told he waited in the darkness, close to the remarkable silver Porsche.

Tim got out of the building unaware of the threat behind his back. Just as he approached his car the other man took him by surprise and hit him on his head with the back of his gun. Touching the place where he was hit the last thing he saw was blood on his fingers and then everything went black.

 **NCIS**

The next morning in the HQ, Jessica walked in to find everyone on their desks, yet Tim was not there yet.

"Good morning everybody" she said with a friendly smile on her face

"Good morning to you too Williams, have you heard from McGee since yesterday?" Said Gibbs

"No, nothing. Why are you asking? Something is wrong?"

"Nothing but it's just not like him to be that late." Said Ziva

"I told you people it must have been a wild night yesterday"

said Tony with a wide smile on his face " My probie is learning from the best" said Tony proudly but when he saw Gibbs glaring at him he added "I'll shut up now boss"

"Call him DiNozzo"

"Yes, boss" Tony said and picked up his phone and dialed Tim's number then looked at Gibbs and said

"It went straight to voice mail boss. Somebody is gonna be in trouble when he gets here. He is breaking rule #3" Tony said mischievously

"I can see you are in a good mood today DiNozzo. Keep trying to call McGee till he answers his Damn phone"

Gibbs barked

 **NCIS**

At 9:00 am everybody was really worried since they kept trying to call Tim's phone without success.

Gibbs gave his orders to Tony to go with Ziva and check his apartment and he asked Jessica to go with him to question the neighbor.

Jessica was extremely worried, hoping for the best but all the thoughts that came to her mind were unpleasant.

Tony and Ziva contacted Gibbs in a little while and told him that Tim's apartment is empty and that his car is not in the parking space.

When Gibbs and Jessica knocked at Sophie's door she opened when she recognized Jessica from the day before, she partly opened the door and said

"Agent Williams, what can I do for you?" she asked nervously and added "I gave everything to agent McGee yesterday and I told him I don't want to be involved in your investigation. So please leave me alone."

"Slow down please, Miss Hudson. What did you give agent McGee? And when did he leave?" asked Gibbs patiently

"What do you mean what did I give him? I gave him the the evidence bag Susan told me about and he left yesterday around 7:00 or 8:00 pm I don't remember. Why? What happened? Did something bad happen to him?"

"Agent McGee is missing, he's nowhere to be found and you are the last one who saw him"

"Oh My God" her body started shaking, "Do you think they will come after me too? Do you think I'm next?

God I'm leaving to stay in a hotel and I will rent a new apartment in a new state or even a new country. Please leave now I don't know anything" and she closed the door

Now Gibbs and Jessica were frustrated with the news, Tim took evidence from Susan's apartment and now he is missing and they have no clue.

 **NCIS**

Back at the HQ, every one of them was on his phone

Trying to locate Tim especially after failing to trace his cell phone and searching every possible place he could be in without finding him

"Listen, with all due respect to you sir, I don't give a damn about your lousy excuses, ONE patrol car?! Are you for real?! A Federal agent is missing and his life may be in danger or may be hurt and you are sending one patrol car?! . I want you to start getting serious and use full force till we find him, we need help or I will hold you responsible. Got it?" Jessica was yelling over the phone

And when she saw three pairs of eyes staring at her she cleared her throat and said

"That was the chief of police, he's willing to co-operate"

"After the way you spoke with him I doubt he would have said no" Tony said with a faint smile then huffed

"God, Probie where are you?" Jessica felt the sincere worry in Tony's Word.

"You just make sure Abby doesn't know that he's missing." He added

"And why not?" Jessica asked

"Cause she'll freak out!"

"Why is that? I thought they are not together anymore"

"Yes and no. technically they aren't together anymore but from time to time their paths cross" Tony answered

"Who are you talking about guys?" cheerful Abby entered the bullpen

"Someone you don't know" Tony tried to hide the truth that's when Ducky walked in and worry was all over his face and said "Any news? Have heard from young Timothy? Have you found him?

"Here we go" said Tony

Frantic Abby said "What is it? What's wrong with Timmy? Where's he? talk to me guys"

"Calm down Abby" Gibbs said hugging the anxious Goth, "everything is gonna be fine"

"Promise me Gibbs, promise me you will find him" she whispered

"I will not rest till he's found Abs" Gibbs promised

After 30 Minutes of desperation, Jessica's phone started ringing

"William's, Yes sir, what?" she fell on her chair

"Oh My God, an Accident? That is horrible" The phone fall off her hand while she was covering her face in terror "Oh God Gibbs Oh my God I can't believe it" they all quickly hurried to her side

"Jessica, are you okay? What's wrong? Who was that on the phone?" Tony said with concern

She tried really hard to speak but her voice betrayed her, she couldn't breathe, finally her voice came out shaking

with shallow gasps she said "Check the news he said"

Tony snatched the remote control and turned on the TV the news reporter was at an accident site, he was talking about the driver of the silver Porsche that lost control on the high way and went airborne in the valley and that the car was discovered just a few minutes ago and the driver, whose car was identified by the license plate to belong to a Federal agent, was killed.

Shocked by the news the team gasps filled the air in the HQ.

"I can't breathe I'll meet you outside to go to the hospital" she ran as fast as she could, she felt her heart was going to explode inside her chest, she couldn't breathe, she was having a panic attack like the old times. She had the feeling that she's going down any minute now.

"Oh MY God" she wanted to say, but her voice didn't come out. Everybody tells her she's tough but now she doesn't feel tough at all, her head was going to explode, she wants to be weak she wants to be a normal person and grieve.

Gibbs, Abby, Tony and Ziva met her at the parking lot next to the van. Abby was sobbing resting her head on Gibbs' shoulder. They were all in shock and silent. They got inside of the car and headed for the hospital followed by Ducky's and Jimmy's van.

 **NCIS**

At the reception desk, Gibbs spoke with the nurse in charge

"I'm here to see the body of agent Timothy McGee, I'm his boss"

"I'm so sorry for your loss sir" the nurse said politely "Tina would you please take them down to the morgue?" she asked the younger nurse.

She hesitated for a second before saying "Sir, it might be distressing to see the body. it's a little hard to recognize him, the car exploded and…you know"

He nodded in understanding, his co-workers feeling sick when they heard what happened

"Let's go. Ziva you Abby and Jessica stay here please"

"No way Gibbs, I'm going with you. I have to see him he is….was my partner" Jessica said firmly.

"I think you should…." She interrupted him before he finished what he wanted to say "I'm going Gibbs"

They all walked slowly towards the morgue taking heavy steps not really ready to see that.

Every step closer to the morgue she really felt her knees getting weaker, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself how strong she's.

She's always strong she just met him a couple of weeks ago, she can't be in love with him.

She felt dizzy, probably Gibbs was right, that was a bad idea she should have stayed up there.

Finally when they all stood in front of the closed door she said

"You were right Gibbs, I can't do that" she said and collapsed to the floor.

 **Thank you for reading hope this chapter meets with your approval. i have plans for the weekend so i may not be able to update the story till Monday. have a wonderful weekend :))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear athea 781, thank you so much for your review that was so sweet , I laughed so hard when I read it that I almost fell off the chair, you are so funny. Okay I decided ( As a fellow McGee maniac )** **Not to let you down so I will post a chapter now instead of waiting till Monday.**

 **One more thing, I will borrow something from your comment which is (sea glass green eyes) cause I really loved it. Your looong reviews are always welcome.**

 **I also want to thank you DS2010 for your review.**

 **Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Love you guys so much**

 **Chapter Six:-**

She really didn't know how much time did she spent in the darkness, all she knew when she woke up that she was having a severe headache and the first thought that popped in her head was "I wish I told him I cared!"

She didn't want to open her eyes, she wanted to stay asleep she heard familiar voices around her but didn't feel like talking, she just felt tears started rolling on her cheeks, and her hands started shaking but then felt someone squeezing her hand and wiping her tears.

She is so sad she really needed the company. She was lonely for a long long time.

"How are you feeling?" she heard Tony's voice talking to her, she just shook her head and didn't say a word just kept crying silently.

"Aren't you going to open your eyes?" the soft voice brushed her ears like music

Her eyes shot open, and she slowly turned her face towards the voice

And took a sharp breath and sat up right in her bed when she saw the face of Timothy McGee right in front of her eyes.

She felt really dizzy and her head fell back on her pillow feeling the darkness closing in.

"Hey…..hey" he slapped her cheeks gently" wanna go back to sleep? Aren't you happy to see me?" he teased her

Her eyes met his, she cupped his face with her hands and with a weak voice she said "how?"

He tapped her head kindly and said "just get better and I'll tell you everything"

She sat down and wrapped her arm around his neck and finally burst into tears, patting her shoulders he kept saying

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm here now"

She pulled away and said" I'm glad you are still with us. Are you okay? What's that bandage on your head? Your face is badly bruised" she started checking him

"It could have been worse but I'm fine now" he answered

Gibbs interrupted "how are you feeling Jessica? Better?"

Her face blushed when she remembered that the rest of the team was still in the room with them but She nodded

"Yes Gibbs never been better" she said with a joyous smile while wiping her tears

"We are all glad you are fine Timmy" Abby kissed his cheek

"It's good to see you in good health lad" said Ducky

"Thank you guys" Tim said then looked at Gibbs and said "I'm sorry boss, I lost the evidence, I should have been more careful"

"The most important thing now is that you are okay Tim, everything else is replaceable kid but you are not" Gibbs pated his shoulder

"The silver Porsche was irreplaceable too Mcwound, what a loss!" they all laughed

"I'm glad you are okay probie, you gave us quite a scare my friend" Tony hugged his friend

"Thank you Tony, I could have used your help with that bastard" Tim laughed

After exchanging jokes and showing their happiness that their teammate is in a good shape,

The whole time, Abby resting her head on Tim's shoulder and hugging him, Jessica said

"Can we leave, I feel perfectly fine now, and I really hate hospitals."

"You need to take the doctor's permission first" Ziva answered

"Okay then, can you please give me your attention for a minute? I have something to share with you" Jessica stopped talking for a second then added

"For the last week we've worked together, I loved your company and your relationship as co-workers. I know very well that I'm not an easygoing person and that I've been a pain" taking a deep breath she added

"A couple of years ago I lost my partner. Sandra was not just my partner; she was also my friend and my family."

Trying to control her emotions, she waited a second before continuing

"Without unnecessary and painful details, we were in a mission and she was killed, I couldn't protect her back. I failed her" though she tried her best to look strong, a tear betrayed her and rolled down her cheek, but she wiped it quickly.

"For a couple of weeks after the accident, I kept struggling to cope with her death, i blamed myself, I couldn't forgive myself for letting her down, and I couldn't look her husband or her daughter in the eye. Finally I broke down. My shrink recommended intensive psychotherapy and I was admitted in a mental institution for three month. My Fiancé 'Fred' broke up with me when that happened and I never heard from him. I came out of the institution a very ….very different person."

She didn't want to look so pathetic so she laughed "I kept pushing people away, cause I thought that's how I protect myself from losing a loved one. Meeting you guys" she said giving Tim a special look

"Was the most wonderful thing that happened to me in a long time. Thank you for staying with me when I needed you"

Breaking the silence Tony spoke first "What are friends for Jessica?" With a big smile on his face and hugged her.

 **NCIS**

On their way home in the van, Jessica held Tim's hand and rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. The trip to her home took them about 30 minutes.

Tim shook her shoulder sympathetically not wanting to bother her

"Jess we are here"

"Already?" she said weakly "Okay thanks guys and…..sorry for the trouble I gave you today" she said sheepishly

Tim stepped out of the car to help her but when she stepped out she felt her knees buckle but he was there for her and quickly gave her a hand.

"Whoa are you okay?" said Tim with concern

Her face blushed " yes yes I'm …. I don't know what's wrong with me today?" she laughed

"It has been a stressful day for all of us" said Gibbs

"Okay guys go I will stay and take care of her, you can go" said Tim

"What? No, you have to go home and get some rest. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself" she argued

"I'M STAYING" he said firmly "Good night guys" then he took her hand and helped her to get to her apartment.

She only felt very relaxed after having a hot shower.

"I feel like a new woman?" she said and sat next to him

With a bowl of cold water in her hand and a washcloths she started wiping his bruised face gently.

Then stopped and looked at him for a few seconds before saying "I'm glad you are fine, I thought I lost you Tim. I almost lost it when I heard the news"

Holding her hand in his hands "It was a close call. Go to bed now, I know you are very tired and I will tell you everything tomorrow"

Resting her head on his shoulder she said "I like bedtime stories. Please tell me what happened."

"Okay then" he smiled "If you insist"

 **Flashback**

Tim got out of the building unaware of the threat behind his back. Just as he approached his car the other man took him by surprise and hit him on the side of his head with the back of his gun. Touching the place where he was hit the last thing he saw was blood on his fingers and then everything went black.

The other man caught him before he hit the ground and quickly shoved him in the trunk of the Porsche and drove away from the building before anyone sees him. He dialed his boss's phone number and when his boss answered he said

"Boss I've got the evidence bag and everything is under control. What do you want me to do with the Fed.? "

"Kill him, be creative. That will keep them busy for a while"

"Okay boss Consider it done"

In the car trunk, Tim came to, groaning and touching his head the pain was intense. He realized he is in his car trunk, knowing he is in danger, he reached for his gun but of course it wasn't there and the cell phone wasn't either.

Cursing his luck he felt the car suddenly stopping.

The kidnapper drove for about an hour before reaching a corn field and stopping.

Opening the trunk to bring Tim out. Tim decided he's not going down without a fight, he pretended to be still unconscious and when the man popped the trunk open he jump out of it and punched the man in his nose. Taken by surprise the man yelled in pain and kicked Tim in the tummy. Though he was in pain and dizzy, Tim gave him a kick in the chest.

The man was obviously very strong and gave Tim another punch to the side of his face and grabbed his hair painfully then hit his head on the car trunk.

Tim fell on the ground helpless, in pain and very dizzy and with his blurry vision he could see his offender taking his gun out of his pocket aiming it at him.

"You bastard you broke my nose, you'll taste my punishment now" he said furiously

"Or not. Drop your weapon" a voice said from behind him

Turning around slowly, the kidnapper saw an old farmer aiming an old rifle at him

"Or what? Are you gonna shoot me grandpa?" he said sarcastically

"It depends, but most likely yes I will" the man answered firmly

The kidnapper tried to be quick and raised his gun to shoot the farmer, but the farmer was quicker and shot him in his shoulder.

Shocked and in pain he fled and jumped inside the Porsche and took off as fast as he could to get away.

The old farmer approached the prone figure

"Are you alright young man?" He said kindly

Drained and in pain, Tim really couldn't find his voice "I'm fine, sir" he finally said

"Take my hand son; I will take you to the farmhouse. You need to rest."

Helping him to stand up, he put Tim's arm on his shoulder and started walking toward the farmhouse.

"Margret will make you some soup. She makes the most delicious soup ever." And when Tim's knees buckled the man held him tighter

"Come on son just a few more steps and we'll be there"

He couldn't really remember the rest of the details. All he remembered was collapsing on a bed and someone covering his shivering body with a blanket.

Before the old farmer leaves the room, Tim grabbed his wrist and said "Thank…you…for…saving….my life..." panting and dizzy he couldn't add more

"Don't worry about it now son, just get some rest. you need it" and then he gave a loud laugh

"Besides who knows, you may return the favor one day, one good turn deserves another. Right?" and laughed again

With a weary laugh Tim said, as the blackness was taking over one more time

"One good turn deserves another, ha? Do you know a Jessica Williams?"

"Who?" the man asked in confusion

Tim closed his eyes and said "never mind" and finally surrendered to the darkness

In the silver Porsche, Tim's Kidnapper was driving the car like the devil is after him, horror on his face trying to stop the bleeding from the shoulder, which was bleeding profusely.

Finding his way to the high way he was about to stop the car when he saw several patrol cars on both sides of the road and policemen and women wandering nearby (he never knew that they were looking for Tim) So he had no choice but to speed up to get away from them.

Overwhelmed by the dizziness and pain he eventually went airborne and ended up in the bottom of the valley.

Tim opened his eyes, trying to remember what happened and where was he, that's when he found a decent old man checking his head wound and cleaning it.

"Finally, you are awake, how are you feeling young man?" the kind looking man asked

"I'm very thirsty, can I have some water? Please" Tim asked

"Of course" the other man said and handed him a cup of water

The old farmer walked in and with a joyous laugh he said

"Welcome back kid, this is our great physician Dr. Hartman. He retired a few years ago but he still takes care of us. How are you feeling kid? you must be hungry. I'll ask Margret to bring you her special soup. You've slept for a few hours you need to eat something"

Closing his eyes he said "I feel better thanks." then his eyes shot open "A few hours?!" Tim sat up right in the bed

"Sir, My name's Timothy McGee, I'm a Federal agent. Can I use your phone please?"

"I don't have a phone kid…sorry I mean Agent McGee. I don't use this kind of technology Son. I don't need it. Steven Jones, (a friend of ours who lives nearby), always comes at noon though; he can drive you back to your destination. Now relax and have some food"

 **End of flashback**

She was done taking care of his bruised face when he was done telling his story.

"That was horrible. I'm glad you are okay Tim" she kissed his cheek

"You must have been so worried about me. Why? Why did you collapse in the hospital?" He asked gently while looking into her eyes

"For a long time Tim, I convinced myself that I'm heartless, my boss likes me cause I'm heartless." she said looking at her hands to avoid eye contact with him

"You are not heartless, don't ever say that about yourself, I'm sure your boss counts on you because you are a capable agent not because you are heartless" he touched her face gently to make her look into his eyes and continued "Now tell me why did you collapse in the hospital I want to hear it from you" he whispered.

Overwhelmed with emotions she got closer to him feeling his warm breathe on her skin, she touched his head and said

"This sweet poor head sustained a couple of injuries in only one week. Here" she got closer to him and she kissed his head softly." Does it feel better?"

"Much" he said sheepishly

Looking deeply into the sea glass green eyes she said

"I locked my heart in a metal box for two years Tim, so I wouldn't get hurt again. When I met you …. I tried my best to hold on to this box, But you Timothy McGee, with your honesty and your gentle soul. You unlocked this box and you melted my heart with your smile. Is that the answer you wanted to hear?"

Satisfied by the answer, he grabbed her arm and pulled her in his arms hugging her tightly and said "that's much more than what i expected"

Touching her soft neck with his strong fingers and caressing her cheek with his thumb

He touched her lips with his Lips and then they were both lost in a deep kiss and they spent an unforgettable night.

 **Thank you for reading Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello dear friends, hope you had a great weekend and ready to read an update of my story.**

 **love you**

 **Chapter Seven:-**

The next Morning at 5:30 am Jessica's phone started ringing, she picked it up quickly before the ringing wakes up the peacefully sleeping man so she took the call in the living room.

"Williams" she whispered in a sleepy voice

"Yes, Sir. Okay sir I'll be right there" She said fully awaken now.

She went back to her bedroom to put her outfits on and leave, when she heard Tim's sleepy voice

"Who was it?"

"HI, Good morning" she smiled at him and printed a kiss on his cheek

"I'm sorry I disturbed you. That was the FBI Director. I have a meeting with him and Fornell in 60 minutes. It seemed urgent" she said while caressing his chest gently, following that by a soft kiss to his lips.

"Stay for a little while" he whispered

"I'm sorry I have to go get ready. Make yourself at home, use whatever you need. I'll see you at the Navy yard"

 **NCIS**

He stepped out of the elevator, after going to his home having a shower and changing, once he walked in the bullpen, Tony's happy chuckle filled the air

"Welcome back, probie."

"It's good to see you, McGee" Ziva said sincerely

"Hey McGee" Gibbs gave him a rare smile "I'm glad you are still with us. How do you feel? You could have used this day to rest a little bit"

"I'm fine boss, a little sore but fine. Thank you"

Tim finally sat at his desk, and Tony hot on his heels.

"What is it Tony? "

"Are you gonna tell your buddy about last night" he whispered giving Tim his best puppy eyes look. "Please"

Tim rolled his eyes and said

"Since you asked politely Tony I have no choice but to….refuse, I don't think I will talk to you about anything personal"

"McGee, you spent the whole night there, man. Come on don't tell me you slept on the couch" Tony teased him

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, Tony. Now go away"

Tim said with a smile

"He became the teacher, Zee. Our Probie is definitely a dangerous man" Tony chuckled

"Timmy yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay" Abby walked into the bullpen cheering

"Welcome baaaaaack" and she gave him her bear hug

Tony was immediately defending his friend "take it easy Abs, the man is still recovering"

"I'm sorry Timmy, did I hurt you?" she pulled away

"I'm fine Abs, don't worry" there was something different in her eyes and in her hug, he thought for a second trying to figure it out, before he was distracted by his teammates jokes.

 **NCIS**

In the FBI building, Jessica stepped in the building heading for the conference room running into a co-worker.

"Good morning Jessica. Looks like you are in a hurry" he said

"Morning, agent Miller. Yes I am, excuse me" she said with a fake smile

"How's the investigation going with NCIS." He said before she leaves

"Good. In progress."

"Okay we'll meet soon with Fornell to discuss the case details."

"Okay then, now excuse me."

Turning her back she left with quick steps, mumbling in sarcasm "Such a nice guy, you are agent Miller"

Stepping in the conference room, the FBI director and Fornell were already in there.

"Good morning, Sirs"

"Good morning agent Williams, without any delay i will cut to the chase. There's something new concerning the case that we are aware of and we need to discuss" the FBI director started

"I'm all ears, sir" she said

 **NCIS**

A couple of hours later in the HQ and after a relatively slow work with nothing really to do concerning the case.

Tim's phone rang, checking the caller ID, he found Jessica's name. With a wide smile on his face he answered in a low voice

"Hey, I missed you. When are you coming?"

"Hey Tim. I missed you too. I'm sorry Tim I won't be able to see you today. In fact not for three days"

Disappointed by the answer he asked her "Why not? what happened?"

"My sister who lives in Arizona had a car accident and I have to go take care of her and help out"

"I'm so sorry to hear that, hope she gets better soon. Your phone call means that I'm not going to see you before you go. Right?" he was very disappointed

"I'm sorry Tim, I'm already in the airport. My plane will take off in 10 minutes. It won't be long, just three or four days. I already told Gibbs, and your relationship concerning the investigation will be with Fornell for now. Okay ?

I will miss you a lot. Bye"

Staring at the phone for a second, he finally put it down and huffed. "No problem, three or four days won't be that long."

After Gibbs gave the order, they were trying their best to locate Susan Sanders with no success as if she disappeared. They needed to ask her what was on that CD and convince her to testify if needed.

Gibbs slammed his fist on his desk in frustration.

"This damn case, every time we think we found something, the clue disappears."

Feeling guilty about what happened, McGee said "I'm sorry boss, it's my fault I lost this bag"

Huffing Gibbs started to calm down "I told you to forget it, Tim. It was an accident. We just need to find another lead. But where?"

 **NCIS**

An hour later, while having their lunch Gibbs' phone rang

"Gibbs" he answered

"Please, send him up. Thank you Henry"

A few minutes later a young man walked into the bullpen, sadness clear on his face.

"Good after noon, agent Gibbs, My name is Corporal Luke Martin, I was Corporal Mark's best friend, I still can't believe what happened, I just came home from a mission in Iraq and I heard the devastating news. I really can't believe it"

Gibbs shook his hand and offered him a chair "What can I do for you Corporal Martin?"

"I will do something for you and you'll do something for me, agent Gibbs"

Gibbs gave him a questioning look, he didn't have to speak as Martin quickly added.

"Mark was an amazing man, sir. A man of honor, he wouldn't do the horrible thing you accused him with"

"He's still innocent till proven guilty Corporal Martin" Gibbs said

"Before I go to Iraq. Mark was very anxious about something but wouldn't share it with me"

"He gave me a CD and a USB and asked me to deliver it to the authority, in case anything happened to him"

And he handed the CD and the USB to Gibbs who took them gratefully and gave them to McGee.

"Now I did my part agent Gibbs and gave you these, you do your part and catch the SOB who did this" Corporal Martin said with a calm tone that carries a lot of anger.

On the plasma screen they all watched as corporal Mark was talking for the last time.

"Hello there to who is watching, if you are watching this CD, that means that sadly I'm no longer here."

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear friends, first of all i want to thank NCIS fan for his/her kind review, second of all i'm a little disappointed cause nobody is writing any reviews. your reviews tell me if what i'm writing is interesting or just to stop writing :))**

 **Finally I was very busy yesterday that's why I couldn't post another chapter.**

 **Hope you like this one :)**

 **Chapter Eight:-**

Just as they we were starting to watch the DVD, Fornell and two of his men, agent Miller and agent Brown, stepped in the bullpen.

"What do we have her Jethro?" asked Fornell shaking hands with Gibbs

"Just in time Tobias" Gibbs shook his hand and briefed him with what Corporal Martin told him

"McGee please replay the DVD"

Immediately Tim replayed the DVD and they watched together

"Hello there to who is watching, if you are watching this tape, that means I'm no longer here. I have a very strong reason to believe that my girlfriend's Boss (Mr. John Edwards Jr.) is working with very dangerous people in a horrible business which is organs trading and human trafficking. I was shocked to know (Purely by coincidence) that one of my co-workers is involved, it's Sargent Will Henderson" huffing desperately he added

"I didn't mean any harm but when my girlfriend told me about her suspicions, I couldn't ignore what she told me. I had to something. i bugged his phone and I listened to his phone calls. One night I sneaked into his office to check his computer, while he was in a meeting with his staff, but unfortunately all I could get was that USB which was protected and I couldn't extract any information from it.

As for Sargent Henderson, I could successfully bring some files that could prove his involvement and you'll find these in my locker at the base. I confronted him but he strongly denied. The fact that I didn't report his involvement means I was killed before I do.

I know you will say curiosity killed the cat, but I couldn't stop myself from doing the right thing and I wanted to protect my girlfriend. Good luck gentlemen"

"Okay Gibbs, that's very good. We need to bring the documents Corporal Mark's Locker then get a warrant and arrest Corporal Henderson" said Fornell firmly

"Pretty much" said Gibbs

"Then let's move people" Fornell yelled

Tim was grabbing his gear too when Gibbs said

"McGee you stay here, see if you can get anything from this USB we need to catch the other SOB"

"You got it, boss" Tim eagerly said

After they left he stared working on the USB and he thought he needs to call Jessica and see how she's doing.

"HI Honey how are doing? And how's your sister doing?" he said softly

"I'm good, she's in pain but she'll survive thank God. How's the investigation going?"

"We've got an interesting turn of events for the good" he laughed and told her what they learnt

"Okay good luck Tim. I need to go now. Can't wait to see you"

 **NCIS**

Gibbs and Fornell were at Corporal Mark's locker in the base, checking the documents and evaluating their importance while their agents were waiting for the command. Then they got his address till they get their arrest warrant.

 **NCIS**

In an unknown place an a phone call was made

"Hello Stew"

"Hello Boss"

"Henderson became an obstacle that needs to be removed quickly"

"Consider it done boss"

"And we need to get rid of Edwards as well, he's exposed too"

"Edwards will be a little difficult boss you know these two body guards never leave his side"

"Be creative Stew, you always were, and you need to take care of Henderson first. We still have time before they arrest Edwards"

"On my way boss. You can count on me"

"Listen, before you go. Their computer geek is a trouble maker he's damn skillful. Don't kill him; we don't want Gibbs on our asses for the rest of our lives for killing his agent. Just make him sick, that will stall them and buy us some time to get away before they put their hands on Edwards files"

 **NCIS**

Finishing their paper work took them about three hours before they headed for Henderson's address.

When they reached his house, the door was ajar and it was very obvious that something wasn't right. Stepping in carefully the smell of blood welcomed them. Walking into his bedroom, Henderson's prone figure was on the floor his neck slashed and very much dead.

Cursing their luck, Gibbs and Fornell were furious

"That can't be possible, he was killed just a few minutes before we get here, how come we are always a step behind"

"Do you think it's a coincidence, Jethro?"

"There is no such thing as coincidence. That's one of my rules." He said and walked away barking at his team to bag and tag and called Ducky as well.

"Instead of solving the mystery behind one crime, we have another one. And may be an internal problem too" said Tony to Ziva who was taking the photo shots.

"Gibbs is fusing with anger over there" Ziva said

A wide grin was drawn on Tony's face

"It's Fuming Zee"

"What ever Tony"

 **NCIS**

Back at the Navy Yard, Tension filled the atmosphere of Director Vance's Office as Fonell and Gibbs were trying to figure out how the hell they are always a step behind.

"Opening an internal investigation now, will cost us time Gibbs, we need to work quickly and discretely to solve this case. So we need to choose the personnel who will be on this case" Said Vance

"I trust my Kids Leon, I want them all on this case, I need them all" Gibbs said defending his team

"What about you Tobias?" Vance asked

Rubbing his face he said "Okay. it's either myself or Jessica. I trust her too. and since she's not here, I take care of this personally till she gets back and I will make sure she gets back sooner." Fornell said

"And once the case is closed we are opening another internal investigation, gentlemen." Said Vance firmly

"Fair enough" they both said

 **NCIS**

Tim was working on the USB nonstop, trying to use all his knowledge and unique skills.

Finally he reaped the fruits of his hard work

He just said "Boss, I'm in"

The USB was more than enough to convict Edwards and once they arrest him and get their hand on his confidential documents everything will be eventually exposed.

Getting ready to go to make the arrest, Tony was on the phone and his expressions was distressed

"You are not gonna like this boss" he said

"Edwards and his two bodyguards were killed yesterday at night in a horrible car accident, the police reports say they were pushed off a cliff"

Gibbs slammed his fist on his desk furiously and said

"Unbelievable" trying to control his anger for a minute "Tony go check the police reports and check the car. Ziva, you with him to take witnesses statements. McGee you with me to bring in his documents and lap top and every damn thing that can help us close this damn case"

 **NCIS**

Back in the Yard after the collected their harvest.

Nothing was new concerning the car accident, somebody messed up with the car brakes leaving no evidence.

The only hope was a very secured file on Edwards laptop

"McGee, I want you to sharpen all your skills and use them to help us to put an end to this case. You got it?"

"Got it boss" rubbing his face, he was very exhausted

"Boss can I go get a cup of coffee, and smell some fresh air just for 15 minutes. I've been working for two consecutive nights"

"Make it quick McGee" Gibbs barked

 **NCIS**

Walking away from the Navy Yard, Tim wasn't aware that someone was stalking him.

As he was a few meters away from the coffee shop, a big guy bumped into Tim's shoulder sending him to the ground.

Standing up Tim started brushing the dust off his pants and walked in to the coffee shop and made the order and while waiting he felt pain in his left arm, checking it out he gasped as he saw a cut in the fabric of his shirt and that he was bleeding. Rolling up his sleeve and checking the wound, he was relieved to find that the wound wasn't very deep and doesn't need medical attention so he asked for some tissue and just wiped the blood, telling himself that he must have hurt himself when he fell.

Taking his order he went back to the Navy Yard unaware of the danger that's threatening his life.

 **Thank you for reading, please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear Friends, thank you so much for your kindness DS2010 and athea781, your comments were uplifting :))**

 **Chapter Nine:-**

At the HQ Tim's Co-workers were very grateful that he brought them coffee

"Thank you probie, I could kiss you right now" Tony said smelling the strong smell of steamy coffee

"Saying, Thank you, is more than enough Tony" Tim chuckled

Checking Tim's arm with his eyes Gibbs said

"What's wrong with your arm McGee?"

Tim blushed and said "I stumbled and fell in my way to the coffee shop boss"

"Are you alright McGee? It's bleeding" said Ziva with concern

"Thank God you didn't stumble in your way back; otherwise you would have spilled the coffee, McStumble" Tony teased Tim when he saw him blushing

"Don't worry Guys; I'm okay, thank you"

Taking a sip of his coffee, he sat in front of his computer ready to work.

Three hours later, Tim was still working on the Edwards' classified files without getting an access.

Gibbs asked him impatiently "Anything yet, McGee"

Tim shook his head and said "No, boss nothing yet"

Gibbs' phone rang "Gibbs, yes Abs, do you have anything for me?"

"Gibbs that's double the work, with these two murders. I can't do it all alone, can you please send Timmy, I need his help with something."

"McGee is busy now Abs but I'll see if he can" and he flipped his phone shut.

Gibbs turned his face towards Tim's desk, to find him resting his head between his hands

"Is everything alright McGee?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, boss everything is good, just a headache" he said that and opened his drawer and picked up a bottle of pain killers and said "I think that will do"

"Abby needs your help with something down in her lab"

"I've turned on a program to allow them access to the classified files. Hopefully we'll get something shortly. Okay I'll go see what Abby needs" Tim said and left

 **NCIS**

In some other place a phone call was made again

"Hello, Stew. Give me the good news"

"Done, boss" he said with an evil smile on his face

"How did you do it?" his Boss asked

"Snake venom, boss, I gave him a cut with a knife contaminated with a significant amount of snake venom. He's gonna be very sick very soon"

"Well done Stew. I can always count on you" and hung up the phone"

 **NCIS**

Abby greeted him warmly with a hug and a kiss on his cheek. He still thinks something is definitely different about her but his headache prevented him from thinking through.

After he started helping her, she asked in her friendly way "So, Timmy. How are you doing?"

"I'm Okay Abs, how are you? Anything new in your life" he asked sincerely

"Well, no nothing new. How's Jessica? Is she back yet" she asked

"No, she's still in Arizona. How did you find her?" he asked

"She's ummmm nice, a hard worker a strong woman" she said reluctantly

"I'm glad you like her" he smiled

"I have a feeling that you have more to say" She said

"Are you together now?" she asked "I saw how you keep hovering around her, and she certainly and obviously cares. So, am I right?" she waited eagerly for his answer

"Yes, you are right Abby" he was surprised to see disappointment on her face, but anyway he added "I feel I'm alive again with her. I think I love her" he said sheepishly

 **NCIS**

Back at HQ a very happy Jessica walked into the bullpen and greeted them warmly

"I came back earlier at Fornell's request" she turned around looking at Tim's desk "So where's Tim?" she said with a big smile on her face

"He's at the lab helping Abby" replied Ziva

"Okay I'll just go say hello to both of them and get back quickly to get the job done"

 **NCIS**

At the lab Tim was still telling Abby what she wanted to know

"At first Tony was against the idea and thought that she is not the right person for me, but now I think he changed his mind" Tim smiled

"I have to agree with Tony" Abby said "she's not your type Timmy"

"What?!" he thought that she was joking but when her teasing laugh didn't show up, he asked again

"What do you mean? What are you saying Abs, that, you just told me you admired her"

"Yes I did. She's nice" she was a little loud "I didn't say she's a bad person Timmy. All I ever said that I think she's not your type. I'm sorry that's what I think"

"I thought you will be happy for me" Tim was looking disappointed

"What I think doesn't matter Timmy, in the end it's up to you. It's your life. I just know that you are a sensitive person and I don't want you to get hurt"

"Jessica won't hurt me Abby, she's a wonderful person, why would she hurt me? God, Ouch" he said holding his arm

Abby gave him all her attention now "Timmy, what is it?" she asked

"I'm an idiot ! I stumbled and fell in my way to the Coffee shop and I hurt my arm and now it hurts me" Tim said showing her the cut

"God it's bleeding. Yes, you are an idiot Timmy, let me take care of your wound now and clean it for you. Your arm is a little swelled around the wound. Are you not feeling well Timmy? you look a little pale"

She got so close to him willing to take care of the wound, but being so close made her so weak, she looked into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on his lips, shocked, Tim pulled back gently

"Abs what are you doing?"

She got closer to his body and kissed him again, he didn't want to be rude so he pushed her gently and repeated his question

"What are you doing Abby? You are joking, right?"

"I love you Timmy, that's how I feel, I always did. Do you understand now? I wanna be with you, I want you Timmy" she said while caressing his neck softly

"What?! What do you mean you love me Abby? I'm in your lab telling you I'm in love with someone else. That's not fair Abby, not fair at all I'm not a toy"

"You are not a Toy Timmy, you are an attractive man a full grown man. I don't want to lose you Timmy. I was wrong when I abandoned you. I can't stand seeing you with someone else. Jealousy is killing me."

She gave him a hug and, cupped his cheeks with her hands and printed another kiss on his lips, Tim was about to pull back but at that very moment Jessica walked into the lab and saw them.

A sharp intake of breath made them aware of her presence, Tim quickly pulled away.

Shocked by Jessica's unexpected appearance Abby said

"Jessica! When did you come back?" avoiding eye contact with her

"An hour ago Abby. Just wanted to say hello. Sorry for the interruption" Jessica said in a low voice and she left the lab as fast as she could.

"Jessica, wait" Tim quickly ran after her

"Tim wait, I haven't cleaned your wounds" Abby said loudly.

"Jessie wait please" he grabbed her arm "it's not what you think I promise"

"Your personal life is none of my business Tim, you are free to do whatever you want, you don't have to explain anything to me" she said firmly

"Yes it's your business and you have the right to be angry but please give me a chance to explain"

"If you are in love with someone else Tim, then why didn't you just say something. I guess I was a one night stand. Right? Or did you just feel sorry for me cause I collapsed like an idiot in the hospital" she said

"You are always jumping to conclusions Jessica and get agitated over nothing. I wasn't being intimate with Abby."

"I saw you Tim, kissing her" she whispered

"And the other day, I heard your co-workers talking about how you and Abby are so close"

"Were close, Jessica . Abby and I were close but not anymore"

"Why were you kissing her then" she wrapped her arms around his neck

Before he opens his mouth to answer, his phone went off started ringing

"Yes, boss, I'm on my way" he ended the call and then looked at Jessica's sad face and got closer and gave her a warm hug and kissed her neck softly.

"I'll explain everything to you when we get home, okay?

I really really missed you and I'm glad you are back" he kissed her passionately

"Gibbs wants me to go to the bullpen immediately. Let's go"

 **NCIS**

"just let Abby do her thing, she can manage ,and you try working on this Laptop McGee we need results ASAP" Gibbs said

They were all working in silence when Jessica took a quick look at Tim. He was looking terrible he didn't look fine.

A sheen of sweat covering his forehead and his upper lip. He looked very uncomfortable.

"Are you alright McGee?" said Ziva

He rubbed his face with his hands "I'm fine Ziva, just a headache and it's pretty hot in here. I guess I'm really exhausted" he said while loosening his necktie.

"You look really pale probie, as if you are ready to fall, may be you are coming down with the flu or something. Have you had your lunch this afternoon?"

"No Tony, I was so busy in the lab with Abby so i….." he trailed off when he mentioned Abby and looked quickly Jessica's way, she gave him a smirk and said

"Yes, you must have been very busy Tim"

He and his big mouth, he smiled inside. He will tell her what really happened later because right now he was tired and this headache was killing him. He closed his eye tightly and rubbed his temples

"Tony, this headache is killing me. I'm going down to ask Ducky to give me something for the headache if Gibbs asks about me tell him I'll be right back."

He pushed his chair back and stood up quickly, but that was a mistake, he lost his balance and swayed dangerously before putting his hand on his desk to support himself.

"Whoa Tim" Tony jumped from behind his desk and was immediately next to his friend.

"Are you okay? What happened buddy? " Tony said while helping his friend to sit down.

Ziva and Jessica were quickly by their side, concern in their eyes

"I'm fine don't worry" he tried to smile "I'm sorry for scaring you guys, I stood up too quickly that's all. I guess the fatigue is taking over my body"

"You don't look fine at all Tim, your face is covered with sweat, do you have fever?" Jessica touched his forehead and picked up a tissue and started wiping his face.

She was worried sick and was feeling so guilty; May be she pushed too much and gave him a hard time.

"Don't worry Jess I'll be fine, the headache is making me sick and dizzy but I'll manage. I will go see ducky"

"I'm going with you" she said

As they left, Gibbs walked into the bullpen "Where the hell did McGee go?"

"He went to see Ducky boss, he doesn't feel well" His SFA answered

"And Williams?" he said

"She just thought she can help Tim cause he was a little dizzy" Ziva answered

"When they come back tell Tim i want to see a result soon" he said and went upstairs to meet with Vance

Ten minutes later they came up and told them that Ducky and Jimmy weren't there, so he just took a couple of pain killers.

"Don't worry guys, I'm okay now. I already feel better" he lied

But the truth is, he was feeling worse every minute, he kept rubbing his eyes as his vision started to blur and his face was paler than before.

He stopped working and went to the bath room to wash his face as soon as he reached the bath room he was having a horrible nausea, he started to empty the contents of his stomach violently. He was very exhausted when he was done.

He washed his face and rinsed his mouth and went back to the bullpen.

That time Gibbs was there "Do you have anything for me McGee?" Gibbs glared at him

"No… b…boss, n.. nothing y..yet"

"Then stop walking around, focus, we need to get this job done, you understand?!" Gibbs yelled

"I'm d..doing my b..best b..boss, but…" he didn't know why his tongue wasn't co-operating.

"If you are doing your best Then your best is not good enough" Gibbs barked, Tony tried to say something to calm Gibbs down but Gibbs gave him the look.

"Don't leave your desk McGee before you find something"

Tim was very annoyed but he decided to keep working anyway.

"How are you feeling Tim?" asked Jessica but Tony and Ziva were waiting for his answer too

"I told you i feel better now guys" he lied again

He started feeling throbbing pain in his injured arm, just now he noticed that it hurts that much, he should have taken care of that wound he checked the cut for a second and when he tried to get back to work he felt a sudden wave dizziness taking over and he really felt his Heart about to explode in his chest.

He felt his vision blurring, so he closed his eyes for a minute trying to get himself to focus, he was very sure all he needs was to get some sleep, he supported his head on his desk, when he heard Gibbs growling

"Bored McGee?!"

He raised his heavy head quickly, "n..no b..boss, just..t… tired"

"We are all tired, for God's sake, but yet we are all working! we are running out of time McGee and you are giving me nothing and above all this dozing in here, if you are so tired just go home and I'll get someone else to do your work" Gibbs was yelling

At that point Tim was on the edge

"Y..You know what b..boss, you are right I'm going h..home and you can bring whoever you want to do what I failed to do. I have spent the whole night in here I'm doing my best and though I'm so very sorry but these crimes are not my fault"

McGee yelled back at Gibbs while trying to catch his breath.

He snatched his bag and left the HQ as quickly as his condition allowed him. His co-workers were speechless they have never seen McGee so angry and the way he yelled at Gibbs shocked them.

Gibbs himself was shocked with the unexpected reaction from his youngest agent.

The first one to take an action was Jessie. She jumped from behind her desk and followed Tim to the elevator.

He was waiting for the elevator supporting his head on the wall.

"Where are you going Tim, you aren't fine. You are in no shape to drive, please don't go"

"I'm going h..home Jess" he said firmly

"I'll be fine when I have a hot shower and get some sleep"

"Tim please don't go. At least go find Ducky and stay with him and I will drive you home later"

"I need to go Jess, I really need to be alone now. Don't worry I can take care of myself" he stepped inside the elevator

"Please at least call me when you get home safely" she was obviously worried

"I will" he said while the elevator doors were closing

 **NCIS**

She went back, obviously annoyed; Tony and Ziva were talking to Gibbs about how sick McGee was.

"Like it or not Gibbs, Tim didn't deserve that treatment. He's been working very hard. That was just unfair" Jessie said angrily

"He chose this job and he knows how hard it can get. then why didn't he tell me that he's sick." Gibbs yelled but he was feeling a little guilty cause Tim really didn't look fine.

 **NCIS**

Tim was very tired; he really felt like hell is coming out of him, he thought a hot shower and a good night sleep will fix everything.

He was doing his best but yet Gibbs was angry with him, not that he was mad at Gibbs too, he understands the pressure that's on Gibbs' shoulders but he thought he would be more understanding.

And that damn case is getting more and more complicated, and last but not the least Abby, what's going on with her, for six years he was waiting for just a sign that she still loves him and willing to take him back, but yet she chose to tell him now...NOW, when he told her he's in love. What did she expect?!

He started hitting the stirring wheel with his fist.

That damn Dizziness is taking over his head. Why is it so hard for him to concentrate on anything and why is the world spinning around him now.

Feeling his chest tightening and breathing difficulty, he took off his jacket and loosened his necktie one more time.

Now why are the flash lights of the other cars hurting his eyes so bad, he needs to stop the car cause now he really felt he can't keep driving anymore.

 **Thank you for reading please review**

 **The symptoms of snake venom poisoning are:-**

 **swelling and redness around the wounds**

 **difficulty breathing and speaking**

 **vomiting and nausea**

 **blurred vision and dizziness**

 **sweating and salivating**

 **numbness in the face and limbs**

 **low blood pressure**

 **rapid heart beat**


	10. Chapter 10

Dear friends, thank you for your patience. i want to thank DS2010, and Paula Galtarocha and athea781. thank you guys

hope you enjoy this chapter

 **Chapter Ten:- **

He was barely able to stop the car on the side of the road panting, struggling to breathe, it felt like his heart and his lungs are about to explode in his chest.

With shaking hands he picked up his cell phone and pressed the speed dial and waited for an answer, black spots covered his vision and his head started swimming, the darkness was coming closer and opening its welcoming arms.

 **NCIS**

"I can't do anything here Gibbs" said Tony with frustration

"Only Tim can do that, it's his territory"

"Damn it" Gibbs cursed "He needs to get back here we need him"

"He's exhausted Boss, give him a break. He must be in bed already" Tony defended his friend

Gibbs was about to say something when his phone started ringing, without checking the caller ID, he answered

"Gibbs"

"Boss" the weak barely audible voice came across the line

"McGee, speak up I can't hear you."

"I …help …boss..c ..can't ..b..breath" He finally surrendered to the darkness to get rid of the agony

Now very alarmed with the way his agent was speaking Gibbs yelled

"McGee….McGee…..Tim, where are you? Talk to me" When Gibbs didn't get an answer he raised his head to look at his team, they were already on their feet, concern all over their faces

"What is it Gibbs? What happened?" Jessica was freaking out

"Tony, tell Abby to trace Tim's phone. Ziva call Ducky and tell him to meet us at Bethesda" Gibbs shouted

"Come on Tim, answer me kid" Gibbs said while racing with the team to the car

Settling inside the car all of them ready to go Gibbs took off with a screech.

Abby called them and told them where Tim's car is and once she did, Jessica picked up her cell phone and dialed 911 asking them to send an ambulance to the car site.

Driving like a maniac Gibbs, got them to where Tim's car was in ten minutes.

Tony jumped out of the car even before the car stops, opening the door of the Tim's car the driver's side and Tim's body fell out of the car in Tony's arms

His body was emanating heat, his breathing was labored and his shirt was soaking wet with sweat

Tony gently eased Tim's body to the ground; all of them surrounded him, their hearts in their throats

With shaking hands Tony tried to rouse his friend by gentle slaps to his cheeks

"Come on buddy we are here now, what's wrong with you?"

Tim's body was shivering but he didn't stir and didn't open his eyes

Frantic Jessica fell on her knees next to them holding Tim's hand and shaking him.

The ambulance was at the site in no time, the paramedics jumped outside the vehicle

"What happened? A car accident?" they asked while loading him carefully on the stretcher

"No, he was just exhausted. He collapsed" Gibbs answered

"Can I go with him" Jessica spoke for the first time since they found Tim. She looked at his coworkers to take their approval

"Go" Gibbs said finally "We'll be right behind you"

In the ambulance Tim's body was still shivering. Taking his hand, she watched silently what the paramedic was doing. He covered half of Tim's pale face with an oxygen mask, and started taking his blood pressure and mentioned something about that it was very low.

Ten minutes later the ambulance and their car were parking at Bethesda Hospital's parking and racing Tim to the ER before his co-workers even blink.

Ducky, Palmer and Abby were waiting for them

"What on Earth happened to the poor lad, Jethro?" the ME said

"What's wrong with Timmy Gibbs what happened?" Abby said frantically

"Let's get inside to find out" Gibbs led the way to the emergency door

Going straight forward to the nurses station, he showed a nurse his badge and said

"My name is agent Gibbs. Where did they take agent McGee?"

"They are stabilizing him in trauma one, agent Gibbs" she said politely and calmly

"Stabilizing? Why? What's wrong with him? He was just exhausted and sleep deprived, may be a little under the weather but nothing serious" Gibbs said with shock obvious on his face.

"I think it's much more than that, sir. Anyway the blood test results will be here soon" she smiled and added "would you like to wait in the waiting room?"

In the waiting room, every one of them was having his own thoughts.

Tony was on his feet next to the door, very angry with himself; he knew his friend was very sick but he really didn't know it was that serious.

Ziva was having the same guilt feeling; Abby was sitting next to Gibbs with her head on his shoulder shedding tears she couldn't hold

Palmer was worried about his friend too, and Jessica was pacing the room in desperation

When Ducky walked into the room to tell them the news, his face was showing that something is wrong, they gathered quickly around him waiting for him to speak.

"What is it Duck? How bad?" Gibbs started

Ducky shook his head trying to arrange his thoughts and said

"Snake venom Jethro"

Shocked faces around him, told him they didn't quite understand what's going on

"What? What do you mean snake venom Duck?"

Ducky sighed and said "The poor lad is suffering from snake venom poisoning and since they couldn't find fang marks, then the venom must have been administered though the wound in his arm, which is very infected. Thank God he was brought in here before any further damage happens"

Gasps filled the air. "That means that somebody hurt him intentionally. But why? Why Tim?"Said Tony

A young doctor joined them "family of agent Timothy McGee?" they all nodded

He explained to them one more time how they gave him the right treatment at the right time before any complications.

"He's being moved to the ICU still unconscious but he's gonna be fine in a couple of days"

"Can we see him?" Jessica asked

"Yes you can, but you can't stay long. He looks very sick so don't worry about what you are going to see" the doctor said gently

"Nurse Hopkins will take you to see him now, but please make it a short visit, he needs to rest" the doctor added and went away

 **NCIS**

Jessica and Gibbs went first

Seeing him Lying in his hospital bed, looking so sick made her heart melts with sadness.

His skin was as pale as the hospital sheets an oxygen mask covering half of his tired face, and his entire body was shivering like a leaf in the wind.

Nurse Hopkins gave her a kind smile and reassured her when she saw her shocked face

"He's gonna be fine honey, his body is shivering because the venom affected his nervous system, but he'll recover in a few days. His body is strong" She smiled and said "Is he your boyfriend?"

Jessica nodded while her tears were rolling down her cheeks

Jessica touched his hand, and whispered some encouraging words in his ears, but he didn't stir

They all took their turns and visited him for a few minutes each.

By the end of the day, they moved him to a regular room, and none of his friends left his side

 **NCIS**

"May be it was planned boss" said Tony "may be whoever did this, wanted our investigations to be delayed. They targeted our computer specialist. But who on Earth knows everything about this investigation and is supplying them with the information?"

"That's the million dollar question Tony" Said Gibbs

A faint groan drew everybody's attention to the bed. Jessica and Abby Jumped out of their chairs at the same time.

"Tim can you hear me?" Jessica said gently

His beautiful eyes flattered open, he seemed lost just for a few minutes before he looked slowly towards Jessica.

Seeing tears in her eyes he removed the oxygen mask as he wanted to say anything to comfort her but he was powerless.

"Are… you…. Okay…. Jess" he started panting heavily

"You are the one in the hospital bed and you are asking ME if I was okay?" she said with tears rolling on her cheeks.

The nurse quickly put the oxygen mask back on his face and kindly said "Agent McGee, welcome back. You need this mask to breath, please don't remove it"

"What….happened?" he was panting as if he was running a marathon.

Jessica squeezed his hand and said "just focus on getting better now, we are all here for you"

"How are you doing, probie? Oh man, Just give us a break. How many times are you gonna drag our butts to the hospital McSick? Or did you start to like hospital food?" Tony said mischievously

 **Thwak**

"Thanks, boss" said Tony then gave Tim a warm smile " You gave us quite a scare Tim. Don't do that again buddy"

"We are all glad you are okay McGee" Ziva kissed his cheek gently

Abby held his other hand and with tears in her eyes she said "it'll be good to see you on your feet soon Timmy."

"Hey Tim, welcome back my friend" Jimmy said with a smile

"Thank you Jimmy. I'm.. fine.. guys,.. don't.. worry" those few words left him out of breath

"You need to rest Tim. We are leaving now" Jessica said firmly before kissing his cheek softly , and whispering in his ear "I will stay at the hospital with you tonight"

They went back to the waiting room while Tony and Palmer went to buy some coffee.

Gibbs stayed with Tim for a minute after they left

Looking at Tim with mixed feelings of concern and guilt Gibbs started his speech "Listen Tim I just wanted to say that…..I screwed up. I have been so hard on you. I never knew you were really that sick… I took all of my frustration on you"

"It's okay boss. I know you are overwhelmed by the stress of this case" McGee said with what looked like a smile on his face

"What happened? I must have been more exhausted than I thought."

"How exactly did you hurt your arm Tim?" Gibbs asked

"I told you, boss. I stumbled and fell. Actually a big guy bumped into me. Why are you asking?" Tim said and every word seemed to consume his energy

"I'll tell you later kid. Just get well soon" Gibbs brushed Tim's hair away from his forehead

"Please go home boss. You look tired…..I'm fine now" he said and lost the battle to stay awake

In the waiting room, Jessica was on the phone reassuring a frantic Sara that her brother is gonna be fine. "Okay I will see you soon then" she ended her call when Gibbs entered the room.

"How's is he doing?" she asked

Gibbs sighed "He's been better but he's a strong kid. He's gonna be alright"

 **NCIS**

The next day, Tim was feeling better. Sarah was sitting next to him on his bed hugging him, Abby was filling a glass of water for him, and Jessica was feeding him and Ziva was holding his hand.

"All the pretty ladies McLucky" Tony said with a grin

"Give me a break Tony. I'm sick let me enjoy the moment while it lasts" Tim laughed and then looked at Gibbs and asked him

"Who do you think did this boss? Who would want to hurt me? Why me?"

Gibbs rubbed his face and said "Don't worry about this now Tim. We are on it. All of us" he said firmly "whoever did this is willing to stall us for some reason. When I put my hands on him…..he will be very sorry"

"This is getting very serious now boss. It's an attempted murder of a federal agent; we can't just let it go." Tony said seriously

"You are right Tony" said Ziva

"I feel better now boss. Perhaps tomorrow I can get back to work and help you guys….." Tim was interrupted by Gibbs' objection

"Don't even think about it Tim. We need you that's for sure, but you need to fully recover before you get back to work."

 **NCIS**

The next morning, Tim was preparing himself to leave the hospital. He was still weak but definitely much better.

Gibbs offered that Tim stays at his place to take care of him, but Tim refused gratefully

"You need someone to take care of you Tim" said Gibbs

Jessica offered her help "I can take care of him. We are neighbors" she smiled and added "And what are neighbors for?"

 **NCIS**

At Tim's apartment, Tim was very happy that he finally left the hospital.

"I'll be ready to sleep once I take a hot shower" he said

"If you need anything just call me. I'll go see if there's anything we can eat" she smiled

When she found nothing ready to be eaten, Jessica ordered soup.

He got out of the bathroom feeling fresh and strong. He stood in front of the mirror brushing his silky hair when she walked into the room to let him know that "the soup is here. Are you ready to eat?" she said

He was just in his sweat pants so she tried not to stare to give him the space he needs.

But he smiled and opened his arms wide for her, and she just couldn't say no. She threw herself in his arms

He hugged her tight and she hugged him back feeling the soft skin and the strong muscles under her fingers while one more time smelling the seductive smell of his skin mixed with the shower gel and his after shave

"I missed you so much" he said softly " You look beautiful in this dress" he added

He pulled away gently and looked into her eyes and then got his face closer to hers so that their lips could touch and kissed her softly.

In a hoarse voice she whispered "Tim there's nothing I want more than doing this right now. But you are still sick. You need to eat and get some sleep"

Ignoring what she said, he kissed her passionately and she couldn't resist as if she was under a spell

"You are very wrong, I've never been better. Besides, I've been waiting for this moment since you left to Arizona" he whispered while kissing her neck

At that moment, she lost all her resistance and their kiss was filled with their hunger to each other.

And the soup?!…. was left on the table till It got very very cold.

 **Thank you for reading please review :))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear readers, thank you for reading my story, the views graph is satisfying. Thank you for the reviews too :))) I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Love you**

 **Chapter Eleven:-**

The next morning, Tim opened his eyes to find Jessica already awake and watching him.

"Good morning handsome" she said with a smile

He smiled back "Good morning gorgeous" he pulled her into a gentle hug

"How did you sleep?" she asked

"Like a baby"

"You look like one. You have a baby face" she smiled "Your features are very peaceful"

Then she burst into laughter and said "The soup is still on the table" she laughed out loud

"I don't regret it for a second" he shared the laughter

"Last night was amazing" he whispered

Resting her head on his chest she said " It was much more than that"

"I'm starving but before we eat, I want to explain to you what happened that day. Abby I mean." He explained everything ending his speech with

"Abby is a good girl I'm sure she meant well. We are close friends"

"It's okay Tim just forget about it. Listen Tim, there's something I want to tell you…I.."

She hesitated for a second and before she says what she wanted to say, Tim's phone started ringing, checking the Caller ID he said

"Give me a second please. Hi mom, how are you? No mom I'm fine please don't cry. Mom I promise you I'm fine….mom…..Hi dad. No dad I'm Okay... don't...no don't blame Sarah it's not her fault I was the one who told her not to tell you. I didn't want you to get worried over nothing. Of course you are always welcome dad but don't worry, I'm in good hands" he said that and kissed Jessica's hand

After Tim ended his phone call he looked at Jessica, who was already putting her outfits on, and said "What did you want to tell me?"

"Nothing" she shook her head "I just want to go home to shower and change before I go to work. I'll see you there" she said

"Wait….that fast…..did I say anything wrong?"

"No Tim you didn't. Quite the opposite, you are a wonderful man. I just don't want us to be late." She kissed him one last time before she goes "I'll see you later"

 **NCIS**

"Good morning, guys" Tim said cheerfully

"Morning McGee, welcome back" said Ziva

"Morning probie, good to see you buddy"

"Let me start working we are already late" Tim said

"Wow, somebody is in a good mood today. You have anything to share with us probie" Tony said playfully

"Shut up DiNozzo" Ziva said and elbowed him

Tim just rolled his eyes and didn't answer.

Jessica walked into the bullpen with a glowing smile on her face

"Good morning everyone" she greeted them

Gibbs was right behind her "Tim, welcome back. Abby wants you to check her computer at her lab"

"Abby…..I….."he gulped "I mean….." he looked at Jessica who shrugged and nodded

"Okay boss I won't be late" he said and headed for the lab

Abby met him with tearful eyes and she gave him her trade mark bear hug

"Welcome back Timmy" she whispered

"Everything alright Abs? Why do I see tears in your eyes?" he said gently

"Timmy I'm sorry that I was selfish and ruined your happiness with your new love. Are we still friends? Or did I lose that too?"

"Of course we are still friends Abby. How can you ask me that? You'll always be my best friend Abby, but nothing more than that. I'm sorry"

"Me too Timmy"

He helped her to fix her computer problem then he went away. Watching him leaving she mumbled to herself

"I will always love you Timothy McGee" and her tears rolled down her cheeks

 **NCIS**

Back to the office he found Jessica grabbing her bag and preparing to leave.

"What's going on? Where are you going Jess?" he asked

"I'm sorry Tim. My mom called and they need me one more time. I have to go to Arizona now. I've already taken permission from Fornell and Gibbs."

She gave him a soft kiss on his lips surprising everyone in the office including Tim himself who immediately blushed

She whispered in his ear "I love you Tim"

She took his breath away with her unexpected words

"I love you too" he said

 **NCIS**

Tim started working on the laptop one more time but one hour later, McGee Shouted "Dammit. "Furiously

"What is it McGee?" said Gibbs worriedly

"It's that damn laptop boss" he huffed and added "The files were protected with a fire wall which was obviously done by a professional." Huffing one more time, he rubbed his face and added

"It started deleting all the information once I logged in"

"Dammit" they all said at the same time

"What now boss?" said Tony

"I don't know Tony that case just gets more and more complicated. These are not a bunch of amateurs. They know what they are doing. I'll go talk to Vance" Gibbs said and left

Till the end of the day, nothing really happened and they went home disappointed and empty handed.

 **NCIS**

The next day, at the office, Gibbs walked in with his coffee cup and said

"Listen up people! Today I want you to start working on, tracking the employees of John Edwards Jr's company may be one or more of them are involved and also the close friends and family of Corporal Will Henderson. Who knows? may be some surprises are waiting for us. Check their phone call records and their bank accounts even their social life and their back grounds anything that can help. NOW"

"On it boss" they said at the same time

At the afternoon, Vance asked for a meeting with Gibb,

After which, Gibbs went straight to his agents and said

"Hey did you find anything interesting?"

"Not yet boss"

"Okay grab your gear we are going to the FBI agency"

"What is it boss?" asked Tony

"We have a meeting with the director of the FBI and Fornell, even Vance is invited." Gibbs said

"Something important must have happened" Said McGee

"Yes McGee. Let's go" said Gibbs

 **NCIS**

At the FBI building, Fornell asked for a closed meeting with only the FBI Director, himself, Gibbs and Vance before they have the larger one with the rest of the agents.

Tony and Ziva were chatting with two of the FBI agents, while Tim was chatting with agent Brown, Jessica's partner.

"How are you doing Tim? Hope everything is fine" Agent Brown said

"Yes Jerry, thank you. Where's agent Miller? Thought he will be attending with us" said Tim

"Actually, Frank is in a sick leave starting from today" he sighed and added

"He resigned a few days ago and took a few days off till the resignation is signed"

"What happened? Why the early retirement? He's still young" Said Tim

"He said that he's tired of living on the edge, and that dangerous life doesn't suit him and he wants to settle down. Now how's Jessica doing with you people? Is she giving you a hard time?" Jerry laughed

Tim smiled when he heard her name and said "NO, she's wonderful. She's…..a faithful agent"

"I have to agree with you. Where's she by the way? Why isn't she with your team?" Jerry asked

"Her sister had a car accident and she went to help out" Tim simply said

"She doesn't have a sister!"

"What?! What do you mean she doesn't have a sister?" Tim was shocked

"Jessica doesn't have a sister, only a brother" Jerry said

"May be it's her brother then. I may have heard wrong" Tim started to question himself

"I doubt that" said Jerry "Her brother lives in the UK not in the USA"

Still unable to process the new information Tim shrugged and said "May be it's a friend then and I got it all wrong" he tried to smile but he failed

"Or maybe it's not just a friend, maybe it's a new boyfriend" Jerry laughed mischievously but Tim couldn't really share the laughter so he just nodded

Tim was very confused. Could it be another man! But why? She said she loved him just before she left. Why would she lie? Could that be important? Does he need to share the information with his team?

He was jarred out of his thoughts as they were called for the meeting.

 **NCIS**

Foenell and Gibbs were standing by the door, but before the agents walk in, Fornell stopped them

"Officer David, gentlemen. With all due respect, you will all pick up your cell phone and hand it to my good assistant here and you can have them back later." He said firmly

"What's going on here Gibbs" said Tony

Gibbs nodded for his agents to do what they were asked and said "You'll understand in a minute Tony" and they all obeyed

 **NCIS**

"As you all know" started Vance "we are in the middle of a very complicated case, whenever we put our hands on a new lead it miraculously and unexpectedly disappears.

One of our agents was insulted twice, which is unacceptable, and two potential felons were killed before we blink which indicates, with all due respect to all of you, that there's an internal informant who tips them off.

Without further delay, we had a tip from a trusted source that a big (human trafficking) deal, related to our case, is happening in a few hours on the docks and we may stumble on the snake's head, if we are lucky, and cut it off.

So to avoid jeopardizing the mission, we have taken your cell phones, which you'll retrieve once the job is done, and we'll give you new ones with your colleagues numbers saved on their memories so you can contact. And I have to warn you that your phones will be monitored just in case any of you thought about making any suspicious call. Am I clear?"

They all nodded and they left the room preparing for the big bust

The whole way McGee was lost in his thoughts

"Earth to McGee" Tony said humorously

Tim shook his head "Sorry, did you say something Tony?"

"We are in our way to do a big bust Tim, you need to focus" the SFA said

Tim just nodded in agreement

"Are you okay? Are you up to it buddy" Tony said with a caring attitude for his little brother

"Thank you Tony. I'm fine" Tim smiled

Once they all gathered on the docks, Gibbs and Fornell gave their orders to their agents to secure the location and check if there are any suspicious activities.

"I think we still have time till this evening that's what our source told us, but we need to secure ourselves just in case" said Fornell firmly "NOW Go"

They spread carefully and they tried not to draw the attention of the workers on the docks.

Among the countless number of the shipping containers, they walked while their trained eyes were watching, like a hawk, everything and everyone.

 **NCIS**

Tim was walking among the containers, his eyes on every detail that's when he thought he heard muffled voices coming from a distance , getting closer to the source of the voices, he was now sure something is suspicious.

He quickly looked around trying to locate one of the fellow agents to be his back up and when he didn't see anyone he reached for his cell phone to ask for back up that's when he saw her.

He saw Jessica's back a few steps away from him.

He got closer to her and whispered "Jessica what are you doing here? I thought you are visiting your sister" he said accusingly

Shock was obvious on her face, she said

"Tim what are you doing here? I mean I thought you are still sick and you won't join us"

"I'm doing my job, that's what I'm doing here and I'm more than fine thank you. Now what are you doing here?"

He was aggressively questioning her

"Um….. Fornell called me and told me he needed all his agents today, so I had to leave my sister to join you" she gulped loudly

"Your sister, ha? Jessica, I know you don't have a sister. Now what the hell is going on?"

"Tim, listen it's not the right time to do this okay?! All I can say is that I was helping a friend. Now let's go join the others" she said grabbing his hand and leading him away from the container

"You are right it's not the right time, but there's something we need to check. Listen! Can't you here these muffled voices" he said while getting closer to the source "let's check if there's something that needs to be reported"

"Tim, wait please" she said, but he just kept going forward

As they approached the site of the container, he saw a man with a gun in his belt guarding the container. Tim quickly scanned the area with his eyes to see if there's someone other than that man and then yelled

"Federal Agents. Drop your gun" Tim said firmly to the man in front of him. The man didn't blink he just raised an eye brow and smiled. That's when Tim heard the last thing he expected

"No, Agent McGee, it's you who will drop your gun NOW" Jessica said with a wide grin on her face.

Tim turned his head slowly to face the barrel of the gun aiming at the side of his head.

Shocked with the change of events, Tim's eyes widened in horror "Jessica what are you doing? it's not the right time for a bad joke"

"Who said anything about jokes agent McGee. I'm as serious as a heart attack. Now drop your gun please" she said with a smirk

With gloating in his eyes the other man approached and kicked McGee's gun away when the later dropped it.

She pushed his shoulder with her gun "Now walk!" She ordered him, and they walked till they reached a very distant and abandoned workers bathroom, which is hard to be noticed

"Now, what do we do with him, boss? Shoot his head off?" said the man to Jessica

"No, don't you dare do that, if we do that his boss will hunt our asses down. He takes his agents very seriously. I don't want to live the rest of my life looking over my shoulder I want to enjoy the MONEY. So Just tie him to this chair"

"I don't believe it, My God, is it a damn nightmare? You?! Of all people, you?!" Tim was in shock.

He kept looking into her eyes trying to find the warmth he used to see, but all he could see was just a cold stare.

"Believe it agent McGee and PLEASE spare me the Moral speech. I told you before that you read too many romantic stories. I'm a good actress, that's all. okay?!

Of course I have to admit that I enjoyed the DETAILS" she winked at him and added

"You are quite handsome. I was weak and couldn't resist the temptation and I had fun with you I can't deny that but…Sorry agent McGee money talks. They gave me a good offer and I couldn't say NO."

"DETAILS?! You call what we had between us, DETAILS? I thought u loved me"

"There's no such thing as love agent McGee. Love is a big lie, GROW UP"

"So, all that time it was YOU!"

"Yes agent McGee it was me. Brilliant ha?" she said coldly

"We all trusted you for God's sake. I don't believe that"

He didn't want to sound desperate or pathetic but he was in shock

"Stew, just shut him up with that damn duct tape"

"Are you sure you don't want me to shut him up with a bullet in his head?"

"Yes Stew I'm sure"

"Okay then, and I will smash his cell phone too so they wouldn't trace it"

"Good idea"

After Stew was done with McGee, she leaned and kissed his cheek "Good bye agent McGee."

Waving good bye sarcastically, she left with Stew, leaving Tim behind

"Do you think, he could escape somehow or be found and warn them before we leave for good?"

"No, genius, he can't escape cause we tied him very well and took his gun, besides do you think they will ever imagine, that their agent is locked up in that distant abandoned bathroom in area 13 in which no one works anymore? I don't think so.

And even if they notice that their agent is missing, they will take time till they get there, right? Hurry we need to meet the boss and warn him that the Feds are here"

He nodded in agreement with what she said

"Now let's go to meet our friends on our beloved ship, El Magnifico" he laughed loudly

Tim was all alone in that abandoned place, feeling an overwhelming feeling of shock and sadness. The pain was very deep in his chest as if his heart was shattered

 **This damn case consumed his power; his body sustained a lot of injuries like no other case. But this time the pain was different, this time it's his heart. It's bleeding tears and the pain is unbearable.**

God, he can't believe he did it again, he trusted someone with his heart and was left with nothing but pain and betrayal. Is he a magnet for disasters?

 **Thank you for reading, please review :)))**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear Friends, thank you for your patience, i've been busy yesterday so i couldn't post a new chapter.**

 **love you**

 **Chapter twelve:-**

Jessica walked side by side with Stew, thrilled that finally she gets to meet the boss.

They were getting closer to El Magnifico boat, which was an elegant one, but Stew just kept walking past the boat.

"Hey Stew, where are you going you just missed the boat" Jessica said

"No, I didn't. There's been a slight change in our plan" Stew answered

So they just kept walking till they reached a distant dock with another boat anchored

"That's our new destination, that's where we meet the boss"

 **NCIS**

Tim was furious in his isolation, cursing himself for falling for the wrong person. Who would have known? That this sweet girl who stole his heart is ….. God, he can't even say it. If he says it he'll believe it and he doesn't want to believe it.

And that man with her. He's so sure he has seen him before. "Wait a second Yes, it's him it's the same man who bumped into me in front of the coffee shop that day" he thought

He was startled by that sound at the bathroom door, somebody was trying to break in. he just prepared himself for the worst he thought his captors are back, so he was in a great surprise to find Gibbs, Tony and Ziva right in front of him

After removing the duct tape from Tim's mouth Tony asked him "Are you okay probie?" with genuine concern in his voice

"How did you…..find me? " he asked in great surprise and then added quickly "Boss you won't believe what happened!"

"I think, I have an idea about what happened. You just need to tell us the details, McGee" Gibbs answered calmly

"Jessica boss, it's Jessica. I can't believe it. She is the one behind all of this. She's the one who ….." Tim was very angry

"Calm down Tim, calm down" Gibbs interrupted him

"Don't ask me to calm down . How do you want me to calm down after what I told you?"

"When I tell you how did we find you, I think you will calm down" Gibbs said

Tim took a deep breathe trying to calm himself down and said"How did you find me, boss?"

 **Flash back**

Gibbs was at the station of their operation waiting for his agents to join him and Fornell's agents when finally Ziva and Tony came back

"Where's McGee?" said Ziva

"Thought he's with you" Gibbs raised an eye brow and gave a quick order "Call him Tony"

Tony picked up is phone and dialed Tim's number and when the call went straight to voice mail Tony ended the call and looked at Gibbs and Ziva

"You won't like this boss. His phone is off. Something is wrong" said Tony with concern

"Let's go"

Gibbs said while walking towards the door when his phone started ringing, checking the caller ID, he was surprised to find Jessica's name

"Gibbs" he answered quickly

Jessica didn't speak back but Gibbs heard muffled voices, then he heard the following conversation

" **Do you think, he could escape somehow or be found and warn them before we leave for good?"** an Unknown man said

" **No, genius, he can't escape cause we tied him very well and took his gun, besides do you think they will ever imagine, that their agent is locked up in that distant abandoned bathroom in area 13 in which no one works anymore? I don't think so.**

 **And even if they notice that their agent is missing, they will take time till they get there, right? Hurry we need to meet the boss and warn him that the Feds are here"** now that was Jessica's voice

" **Now let's go to meet our friends on our beloved ship, El Magnifico** " she added

And then the phone call was ended. Gibbs moved quickly and ushered his agents to follow him.

"What's it boss? Who was that?" said Tony

"Follow me DiNozzo, you'll understand everything" Gibbs said firmly

Gibbs explained to his agents what this call was about, and told them that they need to go and find McGee.

When they reached their destination, they started Securing the area to make sure it's not a trap.

 **End of flash back**

"What the hell does that mean?" McGee said angrily

"Calm down Tim. Jessica is in an undercover mission. She had to do that"

Taken by the surprise, he sat down heavily on the chair one more time giviing his mind the opportunity to process the information and said

"And why we were not told about that and when exactly were you going to share this information with us Gibbs"

Huffing Gibbs said "I've known about her mission only a couple of hours ago Tim. ONLY Fornell, the FBI Director and Vance knew, and they shared this information with me in the closed meeting just before we come here"

"When did she go undercover boss?" Said Tony

"When we get back to the station, we're gonna ask Fornell to tell us the story in details, cause we didn't have the time for that in the meeting"

"That means that Jessica isn't….she didn't lie to me….to us" Tim finally started to calm down and think clearly

"No Tim she didn't. She's just doing her job." Said Gibbs

"And I didn't make it easy for her, boss" said Tim regretfully

"You didn't know what was going on Tim. Now tell us what happened exactly" Said Gibbs

Tim started telling them what happened and told them about the container.

Gibbs picked up his phone and called Fornell and told him to send his agents to check the suspicious container

"She depends on us boss to back her up. Do we have an idea where she might be now?"

"I think we have an idea yes" said Gibbs "She gave us a clue. A boat's name"

 **NCIS**

After briefing Fornell with what happened, he told them that they found Asian children and young men and women in that container, a Human trafficking case who knows what was their destiny.

"We need to gather forces and go check this boat Fornell. EL Maginfico Jessica said." Said Gibbs

"She said she'll give me a signal when the time is right Jethro when she meets the boss so right now we'll keep an eye on the boat" Fornell gave his orders to his agents

"Okay Fornell. We can give her some time." Gibbs nodded "Now when did that start Tobias?"

Fornell started to tell them the story

"You all know that our joint investigation was started because one of our FBI agents was killed and his name was involved in the files found at that dead Corporal's house. We've been working on this case for some time and our Agent was working undercover. He's death was not random, somebody turned him in Jethro

We knew that there is some sort of breach in our agency, and we've been trying to discover the source and couldn't, so we decided to send one of our trusted agents to work undercover but this time we decided to do it in discretion.

Right after we arrested Simon Alberto, he was left in our custody as you know Jethro, So we kept trying to negotiate with him to find a way to let us in, and in return we agreed to cut him a deal, and when he did Jessica 's mission started as our undercover agent

Only the FBI Director and myself knew about that mission, and we had to tell Vance too since she's been temporarily working with your team. " said Fornell ending his story

"An agent was killed investigating this case and you sent Jessica to have the same fate?" said Tim nervously

"I've sent nobody agent McGee. It's her job and she volunteered to do it. Agent Jackson was a friend of hers besides she really wanted this dirty case to come to an end. We had no other choice"

"Okay then, we'll just wait 20 more minutes and then we make our move. Is that okay with you Tobias?" Gibbs said. Fornell just nodded

Fornell ushered Tim to follow him to speak privately

"Listen kid, I'm not a damn love messenger but anyway, this morning Jessica asked me to give you this letter when you find out about her mission"

Tim took the letter enthusiastically and gratefully and started reading

 _ **My Dear Sweet Timothy**_

 _Wow, When I met you for the first time I never thought I would call you that… LOL_

 _Meeting you was the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me._

 _You may be asking yourself now why did I take this mission and walk into this death trap_

 _I took this mission, right after we arrested Simon Alberto, Tim. That was before I know I'm in love with you, before I find a reason for living._

 _I was going to tell you everything this morning while we were in bed but…. I couldn't break the rules. I'm sorry._

 _There're many things I want to tell you but I don't have time. I have to go now._

 _I really hope we meet again, I mean I hope nothing goes wrong_

 _Wish me luck_

 _ **Yours**_

 _ **Jessica**_

Tim got upset when he read the letter "Nothing will go wrong" he thought

Then he folded it carefully and tucked it in his pocket, and when he did, he felt something hard inside his pocket

"What's that" he was surprised to find a USB in his pocket "How did this….." then everything started to be clear in his head remembering when Jessica leaned to kiss him before she leaves with Stew

"Boss" he said enthusiastically drawing the attention of everyone

"What is it McGee?" said Gibbs

"I found this USB in my pocket. Jessica must have tucked this in my pocket at some point when they captured me" He said

"What are you waiting for probie?" said Tony

Starting his work eagerly, Tim was so proud of the great job Jessica did. Then files started to open one by one on the screen with names of the owners of big companies, and others.

"Boss, agent Fornell. You are not gonna believe this" Tim said with obvious shock on his face when he saw a certain name on the screen

 **NCIS**

"Agent Miller?!" Said Jessica in disbelief "You?!" she tried as hard as she can to bite her tongue and calm her fists which wanted so hard to punch him in the face.

Giving him a warm smile instead, she said "You are a genius Frank. No one would have ever guessed. Not in a million years."

"What about you, ha?! You used to play the good cop game all the time, but you have proven your loyalty to us" he said

"I found it boring to play good all the time. Besides who would ever say no to Money? Wealthy life is not bad, right? " she said smile never left her face

"Two FBI agents at the same time, Ouch! Poor Fornell" Frank said and laughed loudly and then said

"Can you give me your phone for a second honey?" Frank asked her politely

"What for?!" she asked suspiciously narrowing her eyes

"Just hand it over please" he said gently but with warning tone in his voice

And once she gave it to him, he took grateful and simply dropped it smashed it under his shoe

"What have you done?! Are you out of your mind?" she yelled at him "That phone has many important files and contacts" she said while picking up the smashed phone and tucking it in her purse "Are completely insane" she said angrily

"Forgive me Jessie you can always buy a new phone once we reach our destination.

I don't trust anyone not even my own mother. That's why I'm successful. Now let's go"

He gave his orders to the captain to start driving the boat away

"Where are you going? Are we leaving now? What about the container you left on the docks" she was trying to urge him to stay

"Stew told me that the Feds are here anyway, So I decided to leave it to them as a retirement gift. A souvenir "

He gave a loud evil laugh and continued "after all I've made good money and I don't want any more. I'm not greedy I will retire in Mexico "

He took her hand and said "Let me show you around. It's a fancy boat"

She simply walked with him while her brain was trying hard to find a way out.

 **NCIS**

"Okay People listen up" Fornell gave his orders to his agents

"Agent Williams didn't give me the signal yet so we just have to improvise and just assume that something went wrong. Let's bust their butts"

"It's already dark so sneaking into the boat will be easier "said Gibbs

Performing their protocol and approaching the boat to sneak in, they were shocked to find out that their targets weren't on the boat.

 **NCIS**

Inside the other boat which is now already so far away

"You look different Jessie. You look beautiful" he got uncomfortably close to her

She just took a step away from him and said "Thank you"

He poured two glasses of wine and handed her one of them. He gulped down his wine and wrapped his arm around Jessica's waist, she took a sip of her glass and just smiled

But then he touched the top button of her shirt and whispered in her ear "Let's celebrate"

She moved away taking another sip of her wine, and gently said "It's too early to celebrate, Frank. We won't be safe till we get to Mexico right?"

"You are right, but it's okay to celebrate now too" he tried to touch her again

"I'm not in a celebrating mood Frank please" she was disgusted with the way he looked at her

"So what's our next step, Frank?" she tried to distract him

"Everything is in a good time. I don't' like to show all my cards, doll"

"Listen Frank, I'm not some sort of spoiled girl. I'm a skillful agent So you have to take me seriously. I don't like to be kept in the dark. So tell me what is our next step?" she demanded

"Chill out now" he said "has any one ever told you, you look attractive when you are angry?"

A pleasant memory came to her mind when Tim told her that she's beautiful when she's angry, it didn't come out the same way though. It was more romantic when Tim said it.

"Okay we are in our way to South Carolina, having a few stops along the way. Then we'll plan how to go to Mexico"

She didn't have anything to do but pretend that she's cool with that and think of a way out

The boat was so far away from her back up now, and it kept going

 **Thank you for reading, please review**

 **So Jessica is working undercover ha?! sorry, I couldn't break Tim's heart LOL what can i say i'm a sensitive, romantic girl**

 **i really wanted to write more action details, but unfortunately my limited English vocabulary didn't help.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear Readers, i'm really sorry i was so late this time, really busy busy busy**

 **i really didn't have the time to review this chapter before i post it. so excuse me for any mistakes i will review it later today.**

 **Chapter Thirteen:-**

The whole team was very frustrated while driving back to the Navy Yard empty handed

Having the feeling that they left a co-worker behind. Tim was so angry, having a strong feeling that he failed her badly he let her down and didn't protect her.

He couldn't shake the feeling that it was his fault that she is among these heartless people.

They were greeted with Abby's presence when they walked into the bullpen

"I'm so sorry guys for how things ended up "she said, then added enthusiastically

"But it's not the end of the world you know. You will do better the next time. Jessica is not a little girl Tim, she's a capable agent and she can take care of herself"

Though he knows that's true, somehow he couldn't see things that way. He just kept thinking that he should have protected her.

Tim reached for his pocket and picked up his smashed Cell phone carefully with a tissue

And handed it to Abby and said firmly

"One of the bastards smashed my cell phone Abby. Please run a check for fingerprints on it"

"Of course, Timmy" she said gleefully and left quickly for her lab and they followed her

 **NCIS**

When the Computer beeped announcing finding a match, they all looked at the screen checking the photo

"That's him Boss, that's the man who was with Jessica" Tim said nervously

"His Name is Stewart Robert Madison Gibbs, he's a felon. He has a record of Kidnapping and killing and he's wanted"

Gibbs looked at his SFA "DiNozzo, I want a BOLO Issued on their names and photos, all three of them. Williams, Miller, and Madison. If any of them just sneezes I wanna know about it. You got it" Gibbs barked

"On it boss" said the SFA

"Good work McGee. Now go home get some rest" said Gibbs

"I will not rest till she's found" McGee mumbled but he was really exhausted

 **NCIS**

In the boat Jessica was laying in her bed restless and unable to sleep. She heard knocking at the door. Checking her watch it was 12:30 am

She opened the door and Frank was standing there drunk and unable to stand straight.

"What do you want Frank? It's late. I need to get some sleep" she said firmly

"I can't sleep " He lurched and walked in uninvited and said

"Are you still not in the celebrating mood?" he got uncomfortably closer to her

She pushed him away firmly "Stay away from me Frank or you will regret it. Go to your bedroom now you are drunk" she yelled at him

"I want you Jessica, I always have. Ever since you were with Fred. You used to play hard to get back then, like you played the good cop."

"Out of my bedroom now Frank, I'm warning you" she pushed him towards to door

"I saw you with him, twice" he said

"With who?" she stopped pushing him and asked

"Agent McGee. I saw you with him twice. One time at your place and another at his. So don't play Innocent please" he said and wrapped his arms around her waist

"What?!You have been watching me?" she was shocked

"Don't be shocked sweetheart" he kissed her neck " I started watching you and following you around since you joined our team to make sure we are on the same page"

She gave him a strong push on the chest and said " I said go away you freak"

He slapped her face so hard sending her to the ground. She really felt dizzy and felt the taste of blood in her mouth, she tried to stand up but he was faster, and forced himself on her and started to kiss her.

Shouting and slapping him on the face didn't work. She tried her best to push him a way but he was very strong.

Her fingers tried desperately to reach for something hard or heavy to defend herself till finally she grabbed her purse and hit him several times with it but that seemed to turn him on even more.

He didn't' stop till he saw the desperation tears bursting out of her eyes

"Alright, I'm going. Jesus you could have just said no! I thought you like it rough" he finally lurched to the door and she jumped and locked the door behind him gathering her torn clothes and shaking, at that moment she wished Tim was with her.

 **NCIS**

The next day, Frank knocked at her bedroom door

"Who is it? " her anxious voice answered

"It's me, Frank. Can I talk to you for a minute" he said politely

"Go away Frank. Stay away" she yelled at him

"Please, just open the door. I promise I will behave"

She unlocked the door prepared with a big wood chunk in her hand

He gave her a faint smile and said "You won't need that"

Her eyes were swollen obviously from the lack of sleep and her face was bruised and there was a tiny cut in her lip.

He closed his eyes regretfully and bit his lip

"I'm so sorry for what I did last night. I know that saying sorry will never be enough but I was so wasted and…..I was totally out of line" when she didn't answer he added

"I have to say that I always had a feeling for you. I always had a sincere feeling for you Jessica believe it or not, but you were always pushing me away." He gulped loudly and added

"I was a pig and there's no excuse for what I did I promise I won't do that again, unless you want me to" he said hopefully

" Let me check this cut in your lip" he fetched a bag of ice from the freezer

"Please Frank. Just leave me alone okay. I can take care of myself" she finally said

When he left the room, she was angry but she thought that if Frank has feelings for her, that will definitely work in her best interest.

 **NCIS**

It's been two days now since they were gone without a trace. Team Gibbs and team Fornell didn't leave a port along the cost without checking but it was as if they disappeared

Gibbs and his team were co-operating with Fornell and his team trying to get to something and fulfill the mission.

"Agent Miller is well trained, I'm not surprised that we can't track them down, Jethro" said Fornell

"WE have done everything we could think of. Now I think we have to trust Williams and wait for her move, I'm not sure what is she still waiting for, nothing wrong I hope, but I as much as I trust Miller's abilities I trust Williams' even more" He added

Huffing Gibbs nodded and said "I know Tobias. Jessica's proved she's a capable agent but I just I can't stand and watch and wait for something to happen"

"Me neither Jethro" said Fornell "but that's all we are gonna do for now"

 **NCIS**

"Boss we need to fill the car tank" said Stew, while stopping the car for refilling in a gas station

"Finally on the land again, away from the Ocean" Jessica said

It's a perfect chance now, she thought, and casually got out of the car stretching her legs and looked at Frank and said "I need to buy some food from the Wal-Mart"

She quickly walked into the market without waiting for his answer, but he followed her into the market.

She bought what they need and headed toward the cashier to pay. Once they stood in front of the owner, she glanced at Frank and said

"Oh. Frank, I forgot the bread, would you go and pick us some, please" he nodded

The minute he gave her his back, she snatched a piece of paper and a pen from the counter and wrote something on the paper and tucked it in the owner's hand and handed him her credit card to pay for she bought.

The supermarket owner was handing her the credit card back when Frank showed up. He snatched the credit card from his hand and yelled at her

"Are you out of your mind? Paying with your credit card?"

"SO? It's not like we are staying here in South Carolina forever. We are heading for Miami in a couple of days remember" she pretended to be angry and said that loud enough for the Supermarket Owner to hear.

"OKAY, ENOUGH NOW" he yelled at her "Let's go"

In the car he said "I thought you are much more careful than that. i've known you as a better agent"

"I'm tired Frank. I didn't think clearly and you know what? It's your fault. You know what you did" she thought it's a good chance to test his reactions when she screws up and to be sure that he really has feelings for her, that she can use against him later.

Huffing he said "I know. I'm sorry for yelling at you and one more time I'm sorry for what I did Please try to be careful the next time, never use your credit card. I have cash"

She looked away so that he wouldn't notice the glee in her eyes

 **NCIS**

"Alright we are in our way" Gibbs ended the call and looked at Tim first then at his other team members and said " Jessica used her credit card in South Carolina"

"DiNozzo, you and McGee go now and check this out" Gibbs ordered

 **NCIS**

"I already told the story to the Local police department, sir" Said the Owner

"I would like to hear it from you one more time, please" Said McGee

"Alright, a man and a woman walked into the market, they bought what they needed and when they were about to pay for what they bought, she sent him to grab something else, the minute he walked away she wrote something on a piece of paper and tucked it quickly in my hand, at first I thought that the man is her husband and she just wrote me her phone number, but when they left and I unfolded the paper and I found the number of a car license plate. At first I didn't get it but then the local police rushed into my supermarket asking me about the credit card that's been used. And that's everything" he said handing McGee the piece of paper and added

"I also heard them arguing and she said, they are not staying in here and they are heading for Oklahoma City in a couple of days"

"And when exactly did that happen?" Tony asked the man

"That was like 4 hours ago, sir" the man answered

"Thank you sir you have been a great help" McGee took the paper gratefully and wrote down the man's statement

"So, how was she?" Tim asked the man "Was she okay? Was she hurt? "

"She was…..Okay" the man said "Her face was a little bruised though"

Tim shut his eyes tightly as if he was in pain "That bastard" he whispered " he's a dead man if he touches her" he said to Tony

"Don't worry McGee, everything is gonna be fine" Tony said hoping for the best.

"Now let's contact the police Departments in Miami and in here as well, for they may be still around, to Issue a BOLO on the car Number then we need to contact Gibbs and give him the news and wait for his orders"

 **NCIS**

In South Carolina, and in their temporary house, Jessica was watching the news in the living room with Frank but she wasn't really listening

She was lost in another world, lost in her thoughts. She spent the whole afternoon trying to fix her smashed cell phone but she couldn't get the job done, she needed replace a broken piece from another phone, if only she could have an access to another phone!

Huffing desperately she thought about what happened and hoped what she did, helps and gives a clue to her co-worker to track them down.

And finally she started thinking of Tim and how much she misses him. She closed her eye for a minute imagining that she's in his arms, safe and warm.

She was violently jarred out of her thoughts when Stew rushed into the Living room, obviously furious

"Boss, we have a problem. More like a disaster "he rubbed his face

"What is it, Stew? Speak now" Frank said with concern all over his face

Jessica's heart started hammering in her chest, did they find out anything about her or about what she did?

"A series of arrests have been made in the last couple of days. They are targeting our people

Boss" said Stew

"What?!" said Frank in shock "How did you know that? I've been watching the news all day, they never mentioned something like that. These are VIP we are talking about. News like this would have shocked the World Stew"

"Trust me, Frank. It's true. They are trying to be very discrete about it but I have eyes and ears everywhere" Stew said with anger in his eyes

"Somebody exposed us Frank, there's a snitch among us. Somebody turned us in but who?"

He said giving Jessica accusing looks

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she confronted him

"Cause you are the newest among us? And I trust my men" he shot back

"I wouldn't do that Stew, it's not me. The Feds have their ways of extracting information. May be they found a way to do it with one of your men. But don't you dare think I did it." She said firmly and confidently

"Shut up both of you. Let me think" Frank yelled at them

"There's even a bigger problem boss" Stew said and when Frank gave him a questioning look he added "They issued a BOLO on our names in all the Airports and check points. How the hell are we going to fly to Mexico? They'll arrest us in the Airport"

"Shut up, shut up now Stewart and let me think" Frank yelled at him and rubbed his face with his hands

"We are gonna need the computer geek" he finally said

With her heart in her throat she said "What geek?"

"Agent McGee, sweetheart, we are gonna need him to do us a favor. Would he do that for you doll?" he asked sarcastically

"What do you mean? What do you want him to do?" she ignored his sarcasm and shrugged nonchalantly

"I know damn well that he can hack into any governmental system. I want him to remove our names from the **no fly list** in South Carolina airport system we'll fly directly to Mexico, we won't go to Miami. I'm sure he will be glad to see you doll!"

"Leave him alone Frank. We don't want any more troubles with Gibbs. You know him better than I do. You can just find another geek" Jessica tried her best to look cool

"I want McGee. He's a professional specialist. Besides I feel I want to get some of my anger on someone and he seems to be the right person"

"And why is that?" she asked already knowing the answer

"He touched what is not his" he raised an eyebrow and then smiled "Just kidding"

"Relax doll, we could really use his help to get out of South Carolina and we may use him as a hostage if anything goes wrong. He's the brain of the team not the muscles. So he would be an easy target"

"I can't go back to DC boss" Stew said

"Who said anything about you going back. just ask one of our friends in DC and send two of our men to help and deliver him to us in one piece" he said with an evil laugh, while Jessica's brain was in a race with time to warn Tim.

 **NCIS**

Tony and Tim went back to DC upon Gibbs' orders and briefed him with the witness' statements

And Gibbs shared the news with Fornell and agreed on going to South Carolina first thing in the morning to proceed with their investigation.

Gibbs asked his team to go Home and get some rest to prepare themselves for tomorrow

 **NCIS**

Tim gave a sigh of relief when he finally parked his car in his apartment parking lot.

He opened the door dreaming of a hot shower before he goes straight to bed, but a strange smell awaken all his senses, and before his brain could process the smell, his hand was on his gun, but before he could react someone attacked him from behind and covered his nose and his mouth with a washcloth "chloroform" he's mind finally responded. He tried so hard to fight back and hold his breath, but finally he lost the battle and he was unconscious before he hits the ground

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter please review** :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Dear Readers thank you for your patience, I've been busy as usual**

 **First of all I wanna thank my Anonymous guest for taking the time to give me heads up about the geographical details. I wanna apologize to everybody. I made a mistake.**

 **When I checked the USA map I found a (Washington) on the west coast so I thought that's DC, that's why I mentioned that the destination would be San Francisco. But when I read your comment I checked again and found DC on the other side (I'm blushing now) hehehehehe**

 **So I will rewrite their destination to be South Carolina. Okay? Thanks again**

 **And I want to thank DS2010 who is supporting me all the way.**

 **Love you guys**

 **Chapter Fourteen: -**

The next morning, everybody was at the bullpen gearing up ready to go to South Carolina, everybody even Fornell and his Team, except for Timothy McGee

"Where the hell is McGee?" Gibbs barked

"He's not here yes boss" replied Tony

"Call him. We are supposed to be on our way now"

"He's not answering his phone boss" said Tony

Tony kept calling him for ten minutes and when he didn't answer, they asked Abby to trace his cell phone

"He's still at home Bossman" Abby told them

"Your agent knows we have a mission and he's personally involved Jethro. I don't think he just overslept" said Fornell

"Me neither, Tobias. Though I really hope that's what happened nothing worse" Gibbs sighed

When they reached Tim's apartment they found the door open, Gibbs gestured for Tony to walk in and they were right behind him.

Tim's cell phone, his gun and his badge were on the floor and there was no sign of struggle.

They checked the whole apartment and when they didn't find him, Tony said angrily

"He's not here boss"

Gibbs rubbed his face and huffed "When will this damn case end"

"Miller had better start praying, cause if he hurt Tim I will wipe him off the face of the Earth" Gibbs said firmly

 **NCIS**

At same time in South Carolina, Stew was on the edge ranting and raving, throwing angry accusing looks Jessica's way.

"What if the geek couldn't help us, boss" he said nervously

"I told you Stew, then we can take him as a hostage" Frank answered

"And what if he did help us, are you gonna let him go" Stew narrowed his eyes

"We will if we have to Stew, if he gave us trouble. FINE?"

"Okay boss" he finally said glancing at his watch "They won't be here till around 3:00 am boss, I will go get some sleep"

 **NCIS**

It was almost 2:30 am when Miller's men walked in with Tim carried on one of the men's shoulder, unconscious.

Miller asked them to put him on the bed in one of the bedrooms. They tied his wrists with ropes to the headboard. Jessica felt a squeeze in her heart when she saw him like that.

Her mind kept trying to find a way out so she was thrilled when Miller's men expressed exhaustion from the long drive and they asked for Miller's permission to go get some sleep.

"Don't worry, Frank I'll take the first watch, if anything goes wrong I will wake you up" she said casually.

"Okay go get some rest" he said to his men," but I will stay up with you, I'm not sleepy" Frank said firmly. He thought he could have some private time with her.

She was a little disappointed when he said that, but she convinced herself that she can handle Miller later. She doesn't have a choice if she doesn't do anything they will kill Tim once he's done with what they want.

Fifteen Minutes later when everyone was settled in beds in the second floor of the house, and while Frank was in the Bathroom having a shower, she walked with no delay to the room where they kept Tim and tried to rouse him and urge him to wake up.

"Tim, Tim please wake up. Can you open your eyes for me" she slapped his cheeks gently

"Tim you need to wake up now"

Tim cracked his eyes open, he felt his head hurts but he didn't know why. A familiar voice was urging him to wake up, nothing made sense to him. He thought he was dreaming. The throbbing pain in his head wouldn't stop so he tried to touch his head with his hand and that's when he felt his hand restrained above his head.

Suddenly he remembered everything and his eyes shot open.

Jessica was more than happy to see him finally opening his eyes and said

"Tim there's no time to explain anything now, please trust me and stay quiet, I will get back to you later. Just stay awake don't fall asleep"

she said that and put two painkillers into his mouth and gave him a sip of water and left quickly.

He started to evaluate the situation. He was on a bed and his arms were tied with thick ropes to the head board of the bed and his feet were tied together too. He thought he had no choice but to wait for Jessica to come back as promised and in the meantime he tried to concentrate on waking up, cause he knew he will need to be strong and be fully awake to escape.

Frank came out of the bathroom and d joined her in the living room. Jessica was checking a magazine he sat right next to her and threw his arm around her shoulder. She put the magazine aside and stood up and stretched her arms and yawned.

"I'm tired; I think I need a big cup of coffee. Do you want some?" she asked while her heart was beating so fast, as she was about to execute her plan.

And when he nodded she went to the kitchen and kept the lights off, and quietly held one of the wooden stools and she called Frank

"Frank, come here please something is wrong with the light, I can't turn it on"

The minute Frank walked into the kitchen, she hit him hard on his head with the wooden stool, he immediately fell unconscious to the ground.

She snatched a big knife from one of the kitchen's drawers and ran towards Tim's room. Trembling and her heart racing.

"Tim, are you okay? We need to go now" she said while cutting the ropes with the knife.

"Can you walk? How do you feel?"

"I'm fine don't worry" he took a minute to steady himself to stand up and took her kindly in his arms. "I'm glad you are okay" he whispered

"I missed you too. Quickly Tim, help me please move Frank to your bedroom" she took his hand and lead him to the kitchen. They both co-operated to drag unconscious Frank to the bedroom and they tied him to the bed and gagged his mouth and covered him.

She searched his pocket and took his cell phone, his gun and the keys of one of his cars and sneaked with Timothy to the front door and quietly secured the area and walked towards one of the cars and the drove away.

She gave him the gun and the cell phone

"Tim please call for backup" she said

He pressed the power button and huffed "we need the password"

"Shit" she said cursing their luck and kept driving away

 **NCIS**

For their bad luck, Stew woke up just ten minutes after they took off; he checked the living room and there was no sign of Frank or Jessica in the living room or any other room.

With his gun high in his hand he rushed into the bedroom where they kept Tim. He turned on the lights and poked the sleeping figure with the barrel of his gun and removed the covers and was shocked to find Frank tied in the bed.

"Frank, Fraaaaank wakeup now" he yelled at him furiously "your Geek disappeared and there's no sing of Jessica too"

With the adrenaline rush in his body, Frank jumped out of the bed like a beast and shouted

"Wake the men up NOW"

 **NCIS**

In two separate cars Frank and his men were racing on the road to catch their hostages before they get away.

Five minutes later, Stew screamed "There" when he spotted the car

He put his foot on the accelerator a pressed harder to speed up and drove like the Devil is chasing him and the driver of the other car followed his lead.

"Don't kill them" Frank gave his orders to his men through the phone.

Jessica gasped when she saw them in the rear mirror of the car.

"Tim, they are here"

Miller's men got very close to Jessica's and Tim's car and started to push their car off the road, Jessica tried her best to control the car, while Tim got his gun out of the window and shot a few shots one of his shots hit one of the car's tires causing it to blow and the car to flipped a few times pushing Tim's and Jessica's car off the road.

Their car was pushed off the road into the woods and kept moving uncontrollably for approximately a hundred meter before it hits a big tree.

Jessica was in shock for a few minutes, before she glances at Tim and was terrified to find him out cold. She pressed her fingers against his neck and was relieved when she found a strong pulse.

"Tim, we need to move. Help me please I can't carry you" she unbuckled his seat belt and hers, and got out of the car and opened Tim's passenger door and dragged him out but he was too heavy for her so she tried to ease him to the ground and when she did she sat next to him panting.

She knew Stew and Frank will join them soon so she tried harder to rouse Tim

"Tim please I beg you, wake up now" he opened his eyes and gingerly moved his head to look at her.

That was all what she needed, she didn't need him to be fully awake.

"Tim please can you help me. I need you to walk"

He nodded still disoriented and feeling buzzing sounds in his ears. He started to walk but his legs wouldn't co-operate. He didn't want to let, the voice talking to him, down and he started to move again.

She gave him support putting his arm on her shoulder and her arm around his waist. When they Started to walk she felt sharp pain in her left foot but she knew she can't stop even if she wants to.

So she scanned the area with her eyes desperate to find a place to hide, when she found a small bush, she walked slowly towards the bush trying to support Tim. They reached their destination and she tried to ease him carefully behind the bush and covered his big body with some dry leaves and branches, she looked at him one last time, as his consciousness was slipping away one more time, before she takes off.

She started running the opposite direction, limping as sharp pain was surging through her foot. She knew that they will find her eventually cause with her injured foot she can't run, so she just wanted to stir them away from Tim's place.

Suddenly she saw them with the corner of her eye advancing towards her quickly, she tried to walk faster when Stewart yelled

"STOP or I will shoot"

She stopped very close to a ledge under which a river was running. She stopped and raised her hands and turned around slowly

"Where's he?" Frank yelled at her

"He jumped in the river" she said pointing down the ledge

"Why did you do that? i really trusted you" Frank said quietly but anger was coating his words

Stew grabbed Jessica by her hair and pulled her violently and slapped her face

"Because she is a damn SPY like I told you, Frank" he shouted

"And spies die like animals" she closed her eyes when he raised his gun and pointed it at her temple

"STOP" Frank yelled aiming his gun at Stew "Don't you dare hurt her"

"Why not?" Stew asked

"If she works undercover for the FBI, then she's valuable to them and since we lost our chance with the geek then she's our last hope. It's time to show our cards. We are already exposed"

"We have to change our residence boss, just in case this geek made it to the authorities"

"Absolutely" Said Frank

 **Thank you for reading Please review.**

 **I will try my best to make the next chapter, the last one.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dear friends i want to thank you for your patience and tell you that i couldn't make this chapter the last one. i will try to post another chapter tomorrow**

 **Thank you**

 **Chapter Fifteen:-**

Tim cracked his eyes open, he was greeted by the breaking of the dawn. He looked around for a minute trying to remember where he was and what was he doing in the woods? And for God's sake why was he covered with leaves and trees branches?

Then suddenly everything came back to him. He stood up quickly and scanned the area with his eyes trying to find Jessica.

"Jessica" he called her, though something in his heart was telling him he's not going to find her. Walking around, he spotted their getaway car.

He raced towards the crashed car afraid of what he's about to see. He was terrified to find her in the car, dead or badly hurt so he was extremely happy she wasn't in the car but at the same time he was disappointed because he lost her again. He supported his back against the tree and slid down slowly

"Where are you?" he whispered desperately

 **NCIS**

At their new residence, Jessica was tied to a chair, she wasn't afraid, but she kept hoping that Tim is fine and that he gets help as soon as possible.

She was blaming herself for blowing her cover, after working hard for a few months to gain their trust but she didn't have a choice, they would have killed Tim ruthlessly and there was no way, she was going to allow them to do that.

Is he okay? Did anyone find him? Questions left without answers.

"I'm not going to hurt you, or let anyone hurt you" Frank interrupted her thoughts

"What?" she was jarred

"I said relax, I'm not going to hurt. I would never let that happen. I'm not exactly angry that you are working undercover; somehow I have always seen you the perfect person. Faithful and honest. So I was a little disappointed when I learnt you are a turncoat but at the same time I thought we may have a chance together. So, as I was saying don't worry you are safe, as soon as we are out of here you are free to go." Frank said

"I….don't know what to say. It's never too late to do the right thing Frank" she encouraged him

"It's too late for me" he gave her half a smile

"Frank….." she was interrupted by the entrance of Stewart, who stormed in the room

"Boss, all set" he said

"Okay Stew let's make the call" Frank took a deep breath

 **NCIS**

A very apprehensive team reached South Carolina, almost one hundred percent sure that there missing teammates are in there but not sure yet where to start looking.

Tony was pacing the hotel room, butterflies in his stomach as he was worried sick about his missing friends especially McGee who was more like a little brother to him.

"Stop pacing the room DiNozzo and sit down." Gibbs ordered

"Excuse me boss for being worried about my partner and cursing my luck for feeling that my hands are tied" Tony said then sighed "Boss I'm…"

"Don't apologize DiNozzo. We are all upset" Gibbs interrupted him.

Ziva stood next to him putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Tony. We are gonna find them"

"We are gonna find them" Tony repeated

Gibbs phone started ringing "Gibbs"

"Agent Gibbs, this is Sheriff McPherson. I have good news" Gibbs quickly put the call on speaker.

"We have found your agent" he paused for a minute when he heard the cheering and the sighs of relief

"How's he?" Tony said worriedly. The sheriff felt a genuine concern in the voice speaking to him

So answered quickly

"He's fine absolutely fine. He was involved in a car accident, so we transferred him to the local hospital just for a checkup. But he was conscious when we found him"

Tony heaved a sigh of relief when he heard the news "Thank you Sheriff McPherson"

"I still have some good news" the Sheriff added

"What?!" they all said at the same time with anticipation

"We have found the car you've issued a BOLO on its license plate, and as you requested, was followed without engagement with them. One of my men was off duty when he spotted their car, knowing they are highly trained Federal agents, he was very careful and just followed them to their residence"

"Thank you so much Sheriff" Gibbs said gratefully after the Sheriff gave him the address of the local hospital

"I'll meet you there, agent Gibbs" he said

Just as Gibbs ended the call with the Sheriff, Fornell and his men stormed into the room

"I have news Jethro" he said with a grim face

"I have news too" Gibbs said "but mine seems better than yours" he added

"Frank called me. He knows everything about Jessica's mission and said that he keeps her and wants to negotiate" Fornell huffed

"Shit" Tony cursed under his breath

"We are in our way to the local hospital, where McGee is" Gibbs said "He can help us put the pieces together" he added

"Agent McGee is found? This's good news" Fornell sighed with relief

"Yes, Tobias" Gibbs nodded "And I'm gonna tell you the rest of the news in the car. Let's go" Gibbs was already moving towards the door

 **NCIS**

In their way to Tim's room, the team heard loud voices arguing

"I can't stay overnight, with all due respect Doctor Steven I'm leaving the hospital now" McGee was already on his feet buttoning up his shirt, when they walked in.

McGee eyes widened joyfully when he saw his team.

"Boss, I'm glad you are here. Please I need to leave I'm fine" Tim pleaded

"I'm glad you are fine McGee" Gibbs smiled and looked at Doctor Steven shaking his hand

"My name's Agent Gibbs. I'm agent McGee's boss"

Ziva and Tony greeted McGee warmly; Tony patted his shoulder with great relief that his younger brother is okay.

"Your agent is giving us a hard time agent Gibbs. He needs to stay at the hospital overnight that's all I'm asking" the doctor said "He is suffered a head injury. That's for his own good"

"I know doctor" Tim huffed "I didn't mean to give you a hard time; it's just that one of our own is in distress and I have to help. I promise I will come back if I feel the symptoms of concussion"

"And we'll take care of him" Tony said

"That will be on your own responsibility" the doctor sighed

"Tell me where to sign" McGee said firmly

The doctor had no choice but to comply.

 **NCIS**

"Agent Gibbs" a tall man approached them in front of the emergency doors while they were leaving

And when Gibbs nodded the man offered his hand and said

"I'm Sheriff McPherson" Gibbs shook his hand gratefully and introduced him to Fornell and the rest of their men.

"Thank you for your help Sheriff" McGee said shaking his hand

"No problem agent McGee." The man smiled kindly

Sheriff McPherson started "My men were cleaning an accident site in a remote area, when they found your agent on the side of the road seeking help, they transferred him to the hospital and he asked me to contact you" he paused for a second and added

"And then two hours later my men informed me that they found the car you issued a BOLO on. Here." He handed Gibbs a paper with an address written on it.

Tim's eyes widened "What?! You found them? You know where they are?"

"Yes, they found them. We'll take you back to the hotel now. You have to tell us everything and then we'll figure out what to do next" Gibbs said firmly

"Agent Gibbs, I'm here to offer you any help needed" McPherson said

"Thank you sheriff, we will definitely need your men's help"

 **NCIS**

At the hotel McGee told them everything in details from the minute he was kidnapped to the minute he was found

"She blew her cover boss to protect me, and God knows what they did to her" Tim rubbed his face tiredly

"So, what do we do now boss? What's our next step?" said Tony

"We bust their miserable butts" Gibbs said firmly

 **NCIS**

Jessica was still thinking how to handle this situation trying to find a way out without putting her boss in a tough position forcing him to comply and do what they want

She was alone in the room when Stew walked in, holding some a bag in his hands.

He sat next to the table and opened the bag which was filled with drugs and syringes, then prepared his cocaine kit and started sniffing.

"Wanna try some" he said with a wide smile

"NO, NO thank you" she said

"I don't' like to get high alone. So I have prepared this special shot for you. I'm not sure if it's a safe dose though." He grinned

"Listen, Stew I said NO but thank you anyway" she said firmly

He got closer and knelt down next to her, exposing her arm while she's violently trying to push herself away

"The man died in your lover's Porsche was my brother. I really wanted to kill this boy for killing my brother but Frank thought I shouldn't. Now Frank thinks that I shouldn't kill you either but I disagree with him. I want this geek to suffer as I did."

"What about the plan. You still need me remember. Besides what will you tell Frank?" she was stalling him and hoping that Frank comes soon

"I'm not killing you; you wanted to get high with me. That's what I will tell Frank. Let's see what this shot will do to you. It may or may not be an overdose" he said while injecting the whole dose in her arm after grasping her arm forcefully

Ten minutes later Frank walked into the room holding the phone in his hand

"Did you contact them again, boss?" Stew asked

"Not yet. I'm giving them some time" Frank said nervously

"What happened here?" he asked knitting his eye brows when he saw Jessica's flushed sweating face and her irregular breathing while taking shallow gasps.

"Nothing boss, she wanted to get high" Stew said nonchalantly trying to hide his smile

Frank grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall

"You stupid! Why did you do that?" he yelled at Stew

"Stop it Frank, we are not filming a romantic movie. Wake up. She won't hesitate to kill us if she has the chance. She's a damn professional Agent did you forget what she did to you?"

Frank was about to say something when the Stewart's phone started ringing

"Yes, Malone what do you want? What?!" he said and ended the call quickly

"Frank we need to move now, this is one of my friends in the police department. Somehow they succeeded to track us and now they are on their way to arrest us. We need to go"

Frank was shocked by the news, and stood motionless for a second before jumping and cooperating with Stew to take what's valuable.

Stew carried Jessica on his shoulder like a toy and they left in a hurry.

He opened the back door of the car and shoved her in the back seat and they took off.

 **NCIS**

It was not long before they were joined by the police patrol cars and the two teams' cars on the road.

Stew just pressed harder on the accelerator to speed up. They knew they were in a tough position with all these cars chasing them.

Stew and Frank weren't ready to go to prison, so they just used their guns to fire at the police cars causing two of them to crash on the side of the road and one to flip over and get in the way of two other cars including Fornell's car

Gibbs' team didn't lose Frank's car though, Tony was driving very close to them but they never dared to fire their guns at them because they knew Jessica must be in the car.

Figuring Stew and Frank's car was heading towards Gervais Bridge; the police force used the spike strips to help stop their car.

When Stew saw the spike strips ahead of them, he slowed down dramatically to avoid slashing the car's tires. That's when Gibbs took the chance to aim at one of the tires and fire causing the car to spin around a little before completely stopping.

Gibbs and his team got out of their car holding their guns and aiming them at the car, that's when Stew got out of the car and opened the back door grabbing the motionless body of Jessica in front of them holding his gun hysterically against her temple.

"Stop or I swear to God, I will blow her head off"

"NO, NO stop. Don't do it. We will do whatever you want. You can even take me as a hostage instead." Tim tried to calm him down

"i don't want to take you instead agent McGee. i can manage without you" Stew said

Frank got out of the car a little dizzy, he supported his back against the car, noticing that there're two other police cars joining Gibbs' team, and said

"It's over Stew. Just don't make it worse. Agent Gibbs we surrender"

"Agent Miller is right Stewart, drop the gun and let agent Williams go. Don't do anything stupid" Gibbs said Firmly

"NO we don't surrender you stupid head. I know people who can help us, just shut up. WE NEED YOUR DAMN CAR Gibbs NOW or i swear i will not hesitate to kill her" he yelled at them furiously

Tim's heart was in his throat waiting for Gibbs' orders. Gibbs nodded and Tony threw the car keys to Stew

"Thank you agent Gibbs, that was a wise decision" he said while approaching the car nearly dragging Jessica behind him.

"What have you done to her you bastard" Tim said angrily

"It's cocaine my friend. She wanted to get high" Stew said with a loud laugh "Now back off and you Frank get in the car"

They all followed his orders and as soon as he was next to the car he fired his gun at the tires of the two other cars.

"Just in case you thought you can follow us" he said

"Before I go I will give you an assignment to keep you busy" he grinned "Agent McGee do you want me to let agent Williams go"

Tim nodded slowly narrowing his eyes trying to figure out what does Stew want.

"then Catch" in a glimpse of an eye he lifted Jessica's body over the railing and threw her off the bridge and jumped in the car and took off with a screech.

 **Thank you for reading. Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dear friends i will miss you so much. this is the last chapter but i will write an epilogue, hopefully tomorrow, to finish the story.**

 **Love you**

 **Chapter Sixteen: \- **

"NO" Tim shouted

With shock on their faces they all ran towards the railing but they couldn't do anything but watch Jessica's body hitting the river and sinking quickly.

Without thinking, fear of losing her controlling his reaction, Tim just took off his jacket and jumped straight into the water. He didn't hear the shocked shouts of the others. He had a mission and his mission was to get Jessica out of the river ALIVE.

He just dove under the water trying to catch Jessica before she sinks like a rock.

For a minute or a little more everybody kept watching the river's surface, their hearts missing a beat, before Tim finally resurfaced with Jessica.

He swam quickly towards the shore holding her body with one arm, praying it's not too late

Some of the police officers were already waiting on the shore and helped them to get out of the water.

Her body was so still, very pale and she wasn't breathing. Though he was shivering with cold he started performing CPR but she wasn't responsive.

He was terrified but he never stopped, he kept trying to revive her while an awful memory, of him performing CPR on Erin Kendall, crossing his mind.

"No I will not lose you" he said firmly and just kept working as if he were a machine he wasn't even aware when his team joined him, trying to tell him he needs to stop cause he successfully revived her and the paramedics were already there.

He finally stopped, barely hearing the paramedics thanking him for his work. He felt someone wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. Tony was saying to him but nothing made sense to him.

His eyes were locked on the paramedics who were loading Jessica in the ambulance.

Everything happened so fast after that, he went with her to the hospital in the ambulance, their teammate following them in the police cars.

As soon as the ambulance reached the hospital doctors and nurses were waiting at the entrance with a gurney and she was taken immediately into the ER.

He was overwhelmed with emotions and felt his legs shaking, so he was very grateful when someone took his arm and helped him sit down he looked up to see Tony looking at him with concern

"Are you okay Probie?" Tony patted his shoulders "She's gonna be fine. Don't worry"

He tried to say anything but he couldn't find his voice, Gibbs and Ziva joined them

"Are you okay Tim?" Gibbs said kindly, Tim just nodded "You did a damn good job on that bridge kid. You saved her life"

"I hope it's not too late, boss" Tim said grimly

when suddenly he remembered something Stew said and he stood up quickly rushing through the Room where they were working on Jessica

"Please go out" a resident physician shouted at him

"Just wanna tell you that she was injected with a high cocaine dosage" he said quickly

"Please don't let her die" he added

The physician nodded "I will do my best" he said kindly

 **NCIS**

At the waiting room, time was long. Tim suddenly raised his head

"boss, what about Stew and Frank"

"Don't worry McGee, police patrols and a police chopper were waiting for them on the other end of the bridge and they are in Fornell's custody now"

"Speak of the devil…." Tony said as Fornell walked in

"Any news?" Fornell said while greeting them but before any of them have the chance to answer, the young doctor who worked on Jessica in the ER entered the room

"Family of Agent Williams?" he said, walking in after recognizing McGee

"Agent Tobias Fornell. I'm her boss" he shook the Doctor's hand "This is Agent Gibbs and his team"

"Please sit down" the young doctor sighed and said to the listening crowed

"Agent Williams came here suffering from…" he never got the chance to finish what he wanted to say, as McGee interrupted him

"is she still alive?" his voice was shaking

"Yes, but…would you please let me finish?" the doctor asked gently and McGee nodded

"Agent Williams came here suffering from an overdose of cocaine, and oxygen deprivation for nearly two minutes or a little less under the water. Her heart stopped but was successfully restarted" he paused for a second looking at McGee

"She slipped into a coma" he saw a terrified look on McGee's face so he added quickly

"It looks good though, the brain activity is very promising. She'll definitely wake up but I don't know when" he stood up throwing compassionate looks at the devastated group.

"You can see her if you want" he was talking to everyone but his eyes were locked on McGee

McGee just followed him to the ICU tears in his eyes. His coworkers following

"Don't worry about what you are about to see, these are life supporting machines, the machines are helping her to breath. Please just two of you at a time and don't stay long"

He patted Tim on the shoulder encouraging him

"Thank you Doctor" Tim whispered

He entered the room convincing himself that he's ready to see her, but he was shocked when he really did

She was looking as if she's peacefully sleeping though her face was very pale, he tried to concentrate on the thought that she's just asleep and safe and that she'll wake up soon.

"She's in bed, she's safe, just sleeping" he kept saying

"Yes, buddy she's just sleeping" Tony repeated what Tim was saying "She's okay and safe and she'll wake up soon Tim"

Tim got closer to the bed and held her hand, which was very cold, he remembered their first meeting andw smiled. She was standing tall; proud of herself and when she recognized him in the bullpen, she was ready to punch him in the face. And then their life went upside down when they fell for each other and they had a remarkable time together and suddenly all that happiness was taken away from him

She's a strong willed woman; it's so painful to see her in bed, so defeated.

"Wake up soon" he managed to say through his tears, then kissed her cheek and left the room, he couldn't stay and watch her like that.

Besides he wanted to give a chance to the others to see their teammate.

 **NCIS**

 **Two days later in Bethesda:-**

After Moving her in a medical Helicopter to Bethesda and calling her brother Peter who lived in The UK, he flew to the USA as soon as he knew what happened to his beloved sister.

Peter was sitting at the cafeteria with Tim talking about Jessica

"She told me a lot about you Agent McGee" Peter said

"Please, call me Tim. And what exactly did she say about me?" he smiled

"She told me how did you meet" he smiled back and the smiled turned into a laugh when Tim blushed "She did, ha?" Tim said

"yes she did and She also told me that you are an honest person, gentle and loving and that she's deeply in love. I've not heard her voice that happy in a long time" he gulped his sadness and tears

"You and her are so close. Which one of you is the older sibling?" Tim asked

"We are twins agent McGee, I mean Tim, but she was always the mature on. The voice of reason. i don't want t lose her" he heaved a sigh and rubbed his face

"I wish there's something i can do to help her" Tim said

"You did Tim, you saved her life. I've seen the news showing this video of you jumping in the river to save her" Peter said enthusiastically "I can't thank you enough for doing that. I just hope she wakes up" he said with tears in his eyes

"She will. Soon" Tim said firmly

 **The next day:-**

While everyone was at the office finishing their paper work, Fornell was checking on Jessica, sitting next to her bed.

He was about to make a phone call when he noticed that her eye lids are twitching.

He tucked his phone in his pocket and gave her his full attention. He gently grabbed her hand and said

"Jessica, are you waking up?' he waited for a response patiently

Her eyes fluttered open slowly

"Good girl, how do you feel?" he said kindly

She looked at him in confusion for a few minutes before saying

"Agent Fornell, what are you doing here?" looking around she added "A hospital?! What am I doing in a hospital?" her voice was hoarse and weak

"Don't you remember what happened?" he asked and when she shook her head, he added

"You were in a mission" he didn't mention her being in a coma

Recognition showed on her face "I see" she said

"My throat is dry, can I have some water, please agent Fornell" She asked

"I will ask the nurse to bring you some ice chips and call the attending physician

He got out of the room to call the nurse then phone called her brother to give him the good news and just as he ended this call his next call was to Gibbs. And of course they all rushed to the hospital with no delay.

 **NCIS**

Fornell was waiting at the door, for the doctor to finish his examination. He got a little anxious when the attending called his superior and they spent more time. Then they got out of the room and asked Fornell politely to join them in their office.

Peter was the first to get to the hospital, he knocked gently at the door with a wide smile on his face

"How are you doing agent Williams?" he said gleefully

Jessica's face brightened up when she saw the face of her twin brother

"Hey stranger, what a wonderful surprise" she said cheerfully

He gently hugged her and printed a kiss on her cheek

"I missed you so much sis, how are you feeling?" he asked her already expecting the answer

"Tired, very tired" she answered

"That's to be expected, of course." He paused for a second and added "I've met him Jess, he's worried sick about you" he smiled

"You met who? Fred?!" she was a little confused

He was worried when he noticed her confusion so he carefully said

"No, not Fred, I know you two broke up a long time ago. I mean Timothy"

Before she gets the chance to answer, Gibbs and his team walked into the room and greeted them warmly

She looked at them narrowing her eyes, while Tim was getting closer to the bed

"Who are these people? " she asked her brother

Silence was suddenly the Master in the room as the statement left them speechless

"No, wait a minute, I know who you are" she was looking at Tim "You are the man who spilled his coffee on my laptop, right? What are you doing here?" she said angrily

"Calm down, Jessica" her brother hugged her gently

The team was in shock, and Tim just sat down heavily.

At that very moment, Fornell walked into the room, and said

"Gibbs, we need to talk, can we all go out please. I've spoken with the doctors" he rubbed his face tiredly

 **NCIS**

"Short Term Amnesia?!" Tim said in consternation after the news struck him like the lightening.

"Yes, kid. That's what the doctors said. Short term amnesia. She doesn't remember anything about this mission." He gave them a second to process the information then added

"The doctors, said that memories will come back to her eventually. That may take a long time like years and may take a short time It depends. But they agreed she needs the support of family members and friends to help her remember" he finished his speech with a sigh

"What is the cause of her memory loss?" Tony asked

"They said it could be due to a head injury, the lack of oxygen, or the cocaine over dosage"

That wasn't good, Tim thought was very angry at Stew and Frank but unfortunately anger will never help.

 **NCIS**

The next morning Tim went to the hospital to check on Jessica, not sure how she will take his visit

Tim walked slowly with heavy steps towards her room, he knew he wasn't welcome right now but he just couldn't stay away so he just stood at the door watching her

"Come on in agent McGee" she said politely

"I…..just wanted to see how you are doing. I will leave immediately if my presence bothers you. I'm glad you are fine" he said formally. Disappointment twisted in his heart.

"Agent McGee" she said "Please don't go" She ushered him to sit down next to her bed

He did as she asked. She looked at her hands for a second and said

"Thank you for the flowers. Peter told me that most of the flower bouquets here are from you and he said you never left my side"

He smiled and nodded

"Are we…..?! I mean how did we end up…..? You know…close, you and I .that's what Peter told me. Is that true?" She said

He nodded and said "Yes, so true. We are much more than close" the words brought tears to his eyes

She shook her head sadly and said

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything about that. Forgive me." She looked deeply into his eyes and said "the only memory in my head about you is that day in the cafeteria"

He gave her a bitter smile and said "Ironically"

"There's something about you though." She said gently "I had a feeling in my heart when I looked into your eyes but I can't exactly name it" she said

"You look very tired, I will leave now. You need to rest" he said gently when he saw how sleepy and tired she looked

"Are you gonna come back later" she whispered

"Nothing will stop me from coming back" he said more to himself and gently touched her face as she fell asleep

 **NCIS**

Tim was at the office doing some paper work, when his phone started ringing. He checked the caller ID to find Peter's name on the screen, he answered quickly

"What's up Peter? Is everything alright?" he asked worriedly

"Yes, Tim don't worry everything is fine…. It's just that, I have to go back to England. My leave is over and I can't stay longer."

Tim felt there was more to be said, so he said "and?" in anticipation

"I'm taking Jessica with me back to England, Tim" he said that part quickly

"What?!"

"Jessica needs me, Tim. She needs family support, she doesn't remember you. I have to take care of my sister. I can't leave her alone and she doesn't want to be a burden to anyone. I'm sorry Tim but hopefully everything will come back to her soon" Peter said

"When are you leaving?" Tim whispered

"Tomorrow morning"

"I….don't know what to say" he swallowed the bitterness he felt "I'm in my way to say goodbye"

 **NCIS**

They all gathered in the hospital room, Fornell and Jerry, Jessica's FBI Partner, and Gibbs' team, Ducky, Jimmy and Abby. They all wanted to say their goodbyes

"I want to thank you for everything you did and for the support you gave me" she said gratefully

"I'm so sorry i don't remember anything about you but i'm sure we had good times together

They greeted her warmly and left the room to give her and Tim some space.

"I want to thank you agent McGee. Peter showed me a video from a news channel of you saving my life on that bridge. that was so...Heroic, i don't believe you risked your own life to save me. Thank you" she kissed him on the cheek

"There's nothing heroic about what i did" he blushed "My father is a Navy Admiral and he insisted that Sarah and i take professional swimming lessons"

"Don't underestimate what you did. It takes a lot of courage to jump off a bridge. Thank you again"

"You don' have to thank me, someone once told me that, One good turn deserves another" he smiled

"What?" she said

"That's what you said to me when you saved my life a few weeks ago" he hugged her and whispered in her ear "Please don't go. Please Stay"

"I can't stay i'm sorry, but I'll keep in touch. who knows, we may have a happy ending to our story after all " she tried to sound cheerful and hugged him back

"i really hope so. Get well soon. I need you and i will miss you" Tim bit his lower lip and left the room with a broken heart

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. please review :))**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope you enjoyed reading the story and that the epilogue meets with your approval my dear readers. I will miss you so much**

 **HAPPY EASTER MY FRIENDS**

 **Epilogue**

At the bullpen, Tony, Ziva and Tim were working on a cold case, the silence was dominant.

Tony and Ziva were looking at Tim and exchanging glances

"I can't take it any more" Tony stood up

"Me neither" said Ziva while standing up too

"What is it?" Tim was confused

"It has been two weeks since she left Tim. You can't keep pretending that everything is fine buddy. Did you look in the mirror lately?" Tony said

"Tony and I were talking and we can't stand seeing you wearing yourself out without doing anything to help you" Ziva patted Tim's shoulder "We are here for you McGee. Just tell us how you feel, pour your heart out"

Tim sighed and said "I really appreciate your concern guys, but I'm….."

He was interrupted by Tony "like hell you are fine, probie. "

"What do you want me to say Tony. That my heart is broken. That I miss her but my hands are tied. That I can't believe what happened? "

"Wow, if you can talk probie, why did you keep your mouth shut?" Tony teased him

"She's a girl McGee, and as a girl I assure you, she would appreciate your support" Ziva said

"She doesn't remember me Ziva. What if she never does?" Tim said in frustration

"Then win her heart back McGee" Gibbs walked into the bullpen talking a sip of his coffee

"Boss?!" Tim gave him a questioning look

"She loved you once McGee, that will never change even if she doesn't remember now. Besides It's not like she's gonna spend the rest of her life in London"

 **NCIS**

The next day, Tim walked into the bullpen and went straight to Gibbs' desk.

"Good morning guys, boss. Would you please sign this?" Tim said handing Gibbs a paper

"What's this McGee?" Gibbs said, taking the paper from Tim's hand

"My annual leave request boss. I'm going to the UK"

"Way to go probie" Tony chuckled

"Good luck McGee" Ziva gave him a hug

"Don't worry McGee, go now and I will take your leave request to Vance" Gibbs gave him one of his rare smiles

 **NCIS**

 **London**

At the door step of peter's house, Tim was having second thoughts.

Did he do the right thing? How would she take his visit? As Invasion of her privacy or she'll understand that he really cares. It was too late anyway to change his mind and leave because she was already opening the door.

"Agent McGee what are you doing here?" she said in a great surprise

"I…I want to say…. I couldn't wait till you get back to the States. I needed to see you. I don't want to sound bold or pushy but I want to help you I hate to feel that my hands are tied. I couldn't just stand and watch." He said quickly

She cleared her throat and said "Where are my manners, please come on in" she opened the door widely

He walked in, feeling that a heavy burden was taken off his shoulders as a part of his mission was accomplished. She didn't ask him to leave.

"This way to the living room" she ushered him and he followed her and when they sat down, she started

"So you have come all this way from the States to London just to help me?"

When he nodded, she smiled at him and said "I really appreciate that, Agent McGee"

Her smile was heartwarming so he smiled back and said

"First of all can we please put formalities aside and just call each other by our first names, it sounds weird when you call me Agent McGee" he whispered

"Second of all, the Doctors said you need the help and support of your family and friends. I don't want you to feel that I'm interfering with your life or that I'm imposing myself on you If you feel that my presence bothers you, just ask me to leave"

"First you jump off a bridge to save my life and then you flew all this way to London to help me and you think your presence may bother me?!" she said and the to lighten the mood she added

"A girl would love to have a handsome man around who is ready to help her" she smiled at him

The awkward silence was unavoidable, till her eyes fell on the wound in his arm, she frowned and narrowed her eyes

"What is it, Jessica?" Tim said worriedly

"That wound in your arm, rings the bells in my head but I don't know why" she paused for a second and added "I've been having these nightmare and dreams lately, things that I can't put together. May be memories from the missing part of my memory"

"Wanna share them with me?" he said and held her hands with both his hands sending shivers down her spine

She didn't object when he got closer because she felt content

"I've been having these dreams, about a sliver Porsche being in a crash, snakes attacking a young man, and a terrifying dream about a yacht in the ocean, I keep having these dreams over and over again but I don't understand what they mean"

When she was done, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders; she flinched then rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed with relief

"These dreams mean you are starting to remember. I have explanations for them."

"I've been pushing people away for a long time. I have a different feeling about you. That means being with you changed me. I think it'll be interesting to get to know you one more time" Jessica said

His genuine joy was obvious on his face

"I will tell you in details everything from the minute I spilled my cup of coffee on your laptop to the day you woke up in the hospital."

"Okay I think you owe me an explanation about that day in the cafeteria" she said mischievously

He smiled and said "Okay I will, if you accept my invitation for coffee?"

"I will, if you promise not to spill your coffee on my dress" she laughed out loud

He laughed and said "I promise I won't"

 **_THE END_**

 **Thank you for reading please review**

 **You can read the sequel to One good turn deserves another.. _.Up close and personal._..hope you like it **


End file.
